UNA ROSA AZUL
by alejandra b
Summary: Una tragedia que cambiara todo, decisiones y secretos que llevaran a la tragedia y al amor, un nuevo comienzo una nueva historia secretos, y un amor irrompible que superara todos los obstáculos, hasta la misma muerte.
1. Chapter 1

UNA ROSA AZUL

Capítulo 1: el comienzo de la tristeza…

Un día normal para todas las personas de la aldea konoha menos para una joven de unos 13 años cabellos rosa y ojos color verde que se encontraba llorando frente a un montón de cenizas la cual horas antes era su casa ella no lo podía creer lo que había ocurrido, si todo aquel día había empezado tan perfecto jamás se imaginó q todo terminaría así y empezó a recordar cómo había empezado ese trágico día…

Horas antes en aquella casa se encontraba una familia muy feliz una madre alistando a sus hijos para despacharlos para la academia la pequeña niña de cabello rosa sakura y su hermanito de tan solo 5 años kasuto ambos listos para marcharse a la academia sakura entraba 1 hora más temprano que su hermano así que corría por toda la casa porque se le hacía tarde mientras su padre muromashi apenas se levantaba para alistarse e irse al trabajo y su madre hikari hacia el desayuno y al ver a su hija tan apresurada la intrigo y decidió preguntarle por qué el afán si aún le quedaba mucho tiempo

Hika: oye sakura ¿porque te apresuras tanto si aún te queda tiempo?

Saku: (la cual freno en seco) ha… pues porque quiero llegar temprano a la academia (si supieras porque quiero llegar temprano a la academia) ya me voy chao a todos.

Todos: chao!

Así sakura salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pues la razón para salir temprano era para ver a sasuke su mejor amigo de la infancia y el chico que ahora le gustaba todos los días el, la esperaba en la esquina para irse juntos al colegio y como siempre hay estaba…

Saku: (hay esta, tan guapo y con su linda sonrisa)

Sasu: ¡hola sakura!

Saku: hola sasuke

Sasu: como estas. Lista para el último día de clases

Saku: si, nos vamos

Sasu: claro.

Sakura no podía dejar de mirar a su amigo mientras él le hablaba estaba anonadada por su belleza.

Sasu: sakura me oyes…sakura

Saku: ha…si… q decías.

Sasu: te decía que ya mañana empiezan las clases de grupos. ¿Qué sensei nos tocara?

Saku: no lo sé. Pero dicen que el sensei más duro es kakashi.

Sasu: si

Un rubio de ojos azules iba corriendo hacia a ellos.

Naru: hola chicos, ya llegue

Saku: hola naruto como amaneciste

Naru: con sueño

Sasu: hola baka.

Naru: hola ¡dobe!

Saku: no empiecen si

Naru: como quieras sakura-chan, vámonos

Saku: si

Sasu: hmp…

Así todos siguieron caminando hacia la academia y no tardaron mucho en llegar.

Saku: por fin llegamos

Sasu: si el ultimo día en esta academia…

Naru: mis travesuras… quien las heredara

Saku: (dándole un golpe en la cabeza) NARUTO ¡BAKA!

Sasu: ya vamos que ya entraron todo

Naru, Saku: si

Todos entran al aula y esperan a su sensei iruka, un rato después entra.

Iruka: buenos días a todos

Todos: buenos días iruka-sensei

Iruka: bueno hoy por ser el último día de clases no haremos practicas hoy seleccionaremos a los grupos y sus respectivos senseis, empecemos vale.

Todos: si

Grupo 1: Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino su Líder será asuma

Grupo 2: Hinata Kiba Shino su Líder Kurenai

….

Grupo 7: haruno sakura, uchija sasuke, uzumaqui naruto y su líder será hatake kakashi.

Naruto y sakura se encontraban felices de quedar juntos sasuke también lo estaba pero no lo demostraba se emocionaron al saber que quedarían juntos en un equipo pero los desanimo al saber que su líder sería el más estricto de todos los maestros.

La clase estaba terminando los grupo ya estaban seleccionados pero algo paso un maestro llego y le dijo algo a iruka de un momento a otro su cara de alegría se transformó en cara de tragedia iruka volteo y miro a sakura la llamo.

Iruka: sakura ven por favor

Saku: si iruka-sensei

Iruka: tsunade-sama te ha mandado a llamar, ve

Saku: hai

Iruka: (pobre sakura)

Saku: que necesitara tsunade-sama, llega y toca la puerta.

Tsu: siga

Sakura entra y se encuentra con una triste directora también con cara de tragedia.

Saku: (porque todos tienen esa cara, que estará pasando) me mando a llamar tsunade-sama

Tsu: si sakura toma haciendo.

Sakura se sienta frente a la directora

Tsu: sakura te mande a llamar porque tengo una mala noticia…

Saku: de que se trata tsunade-sama

Tsu: lo que pasa es que ha ocurrido una tragedia…tus padres…tus padres y tu hermano han fallecido.

Saku: ¡QUE! No…no puede ser eso es… mentira no

Tsu: lo siento mucho sakura ellos estaban en la casa de repente empezó un incendio y no pudieron escapar lo siento tanto…

Sakura no aguanto y salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos directo a su casa y hay estaba frente a su casa llorando desconsolada por lo ocurrido no podía creer que sus padres unos de los mejores ninjas de la aldea como es que eso había ocurrido.

Muchas personas pasaban y observaban a sakura con lastima.

Tsu: sakura ven vamos te puedes quedar en mi casa

Saku: gracias tsunade-sama

Las dos se fueron hacia la casa de la directora.

Cuando llegaron tsunade le alisto una habitación y sakura no tardo en entrar y quedarse ahí, sakura se acosó en la cama y comenzó a llorar de nuevo por todo lo sucedido pero aun así no lo podía creer aun como es que sus padres habían muerto en un incendio, sakura sabía que ellos eran grandes chinobis no lo podía creer, al rato se había quedado dormida después de llorar tanto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: un descubrimiento**

El nuevo día llego sakura se despertó, sentía un gran vacío en su corazón los extrañaba mucho pero aun así no podía creer lo que había pasado se negaba rotundamente a creerlo sabía que alguien los había asesinado pero la pregunta era por qué aun no lo sabía pero de algo estaba segura averiguaría quien era y vengaría la muerte de su familia, así que se levantó se limpió las lágrimas y se alisto para bajar.

¿Sakura?-dijo tsunade mirando a sakura

Buenos días tsunade-sama

Buenos días (que raro creí que se quedaría en su cuarto todo el día)-pensó tsunade- oye sakura a donde iras

No sabes pues que hoy empezaremos nuestro entrenamiento con kakashi-sensei

Sí, pero si no quieres no tienes que ir-dijo tsunade comprensiva

No te preocupes, estaré bien

Bien, desayunemos

Si-dijo sakura un poco triste

Ambas se sentaron y desayunaron, aunque sakura trataba de esconder su tristeza tsunade la había notado pero aun así no quiso decir nada unos minutos después terminaron.

Tsunade puedo hacerle una pregunta-dijo sakura mirando fijamente a tsunade

Si dime-dijo tsunade curiosa

Usted sabe que mis padres fueron asesinados verdad-dijo sakura seria

(Respirando profundo) aún no sabemos nada-dijo tsunade volviendo a comer

Usted sabe que mis padres eran unos de los mejores ninjas de esta aldea, ellos no pudieron morir en un simple incendio, la única forma es que hubieran sido asesinados-dijo sakura un poco enfadada

Si, lo sé, pero no puedo afirmar nada aun

Sakura se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia la puerta pero antes de salir dijo: usted sabe que es verdad, para luego salir de la casa

Es muy astuta para ser tan joven-pensó tsunade con una sonrisa-pero tiene toda la razón-poniendo cara seria

Sakura caminaba por las calles de konoha en dirección al punto de encuentro, mientras caminaba en su mente no cabía otra cosa sino pensar por qué había ocurrido todo pero de repente algo la saco de sus pensamientos.

Sakura….

He…sasuke-dijo sakura mirando hacia atrás

Hola sakura ¿Cómo estás?

Bien….

Supe lo de tus padres, lo siento mucho- dijo el uchija un poco comprensivo

Sakura bajo su cabeza recordarlos le daba ganas de llorar pero debía ser fuerte-sí, pero ahora están en un lugar mejor-dijo mirando al cielo

Si tienes razón…

Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que un rubio apareció frente a ellos con una gran sonrisa.

Hola sakura-chan y dobe

Hola naruto- dijo sakura mostrando una sonrisa falsa

Sasuke solo pronuncio un simple Hmp…

Sakura-chan no te preocupes sasuke y yo siempre estaremos para ti-dijo naruto sonriendo mas

Gracias naruto…

Los tres continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron al lugar indicado, unos minutos después su sensei apareció

Hola chicos-dijo kakashi sonriendo bajo su máscara

Oye porque tardo tanto-dijo naruto bostezando

Es que una ancianita me detuvo-rascándose la cabeza- bueno no perdamos tiempo mi nombre es kakashi hatake, tu nombre-señalando a sasuke

Mi nombre es sasuke uchija…

Bien señor uchija ahora tú el rubio

Mi nombre es naruto uzumaki y voy a ser hokage

Bien… y tu-mirando a sakura

Soy sakura haruno

Bien sasuke, naruto y sakura ustedes son el nuevo equipo siete, pero aún tienen que pasar una prueba para poder ser mis alumnos

¿Prueba? Qué clase de prueba es esa-dijo naruto curioso

Deberán quitarme estos dos cascabeles quien lo logre podrá ser miembro de este equipo y también podrá comer quien no lo logre será castigado sin comer y será expulsado del equipo-dijo mostrándoles los cascabeles-bien, empiecen

Todos corrieron a esconderse menos naruto el cual quiso pelear frente a frente contra kakashi.

Ya había pasado una hora, la misión había terminado y los tres habían logrado pasar sakura seguía pensativa.

Oye sakura…

He… sí que pasa naruto

Te decía si querías ir a comer con nosotros

No, es que debo ir con la hokage pero gracias

Bien, vamos sasuke

Hmp…

Ambos chicos se fueron y sakura siguió caminando hacia la mansión hokage.

Sakura se disponía a abrir la puerta pero algo la detuvo, escucho que tsunade hablaba con alguien así que decidió oír lo que decían.

Shizune cómo va la investigación ha cerca de la muerte de la familia de sakura-dijo tsunade algo preocupada

Tengo malas noticias-poniendo una cara trágica

Cuáles son esas malas noticias

Pues lo que sucede es que…eran ciertas las sospechas de sakura su familia fue asesinada

Lo sabía…pero ¿Quién pudo hacerlo?

Sabía que mis padres no podían morir así pero quien lo hizo- pensó sakura tras la puerta

Hay indicios de que sea orochimaru

¿Orochimaru? Porque querría matar a los padres de sakura.

¿No lo recuerda?

Que cosa

Pues que los haruno tenían un pergamino el cual contenía un jutsu secreto que solo los haruno pueden controlar.

Y eso en que afecta a orochimaru-dijo tsunade algo desconcertada

pues que ese jutsu es el único que puede acabar con orochimaru por eso los mato para acabar con todos los haruno y llevarse el pergamino ya que él sabe que sakura sigue viva ya no representa una amenaza para el pues sin el pergamino ella no pude hacer nada.

Comprendo, pero esto no se lo podemos contar a sakura

¿Por qué?

Porque si se lo decimos ella querrá ir tras él y vengar a su familia y eso no lo puedo permitir así que esto será un secreto-dijo tsunade con firmeza-puedes retirarte shizune

Hai tsunade-sama- se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar

Por poco me ve, debo irme de aquí-pensó sakura mirando salir a shizune de la oficina

Sakura se encontraba desconcertada después de todo lo que había ocurrido ese día no sabía que hacer o que pensar caminaba sin dirección alguna por la aldea hasta que se le ocurrió una idea y salió corriendo a las afueras de la aldea.

Baya hace cuanto tiempo que no venía aquí -dijo sakura parándose a la orilla de un hermoso lago-recuerdo que cuando venía era con mis padres y mi pequeño hermano

Sakura no aguanto y comenzó a llorar frente al lago recordaba el primer día que había ido al lago

-Flashback-

Sakura, kasuto vengan por aquí-dijo muromashi a sus hijos

Ya vamos- grito sakura

Ambos niños aparecieron tras sus padres frente al lago

Guau…que hermoso padre-dijo sakura observando el lago

Sí, es hermoso-dijo muromashi-sakura recuerda este es un lugar especial para nosotros así que si traes a alguien ve que sea una persona especial para ti si-dijo muromashi mirando a la pequeña sakura

Si padre como digas-dijo sakura sonriendo-he…kasuto espérame– dijo sakura corriendo hacia su hermano

-Fin flashback-

Padre, madre como los extraño, kasuto-dijo sakura mirando el lago

¿Por qué tan triste?-dijo una voz entre las sombras

He… quien anda hai- dijo sakura limpiándose las lágrimas y poniéndose en guardia

Tranquila…no te are daño-dijo el sujeto aun escondido

Quien eres y que quieres-dijo sakura un poco asustada

Bien-dijo el sujeto caminando hacia la luz.

Quien rayos es…-pensó sakura


	3. Chapter 3: nuevos amigos

Hola aquí les traigo e tercer capi recuerden una cosa los personajes no me pertenecen son de M. K.

**Capítulo 3: nuevos amigos…**

Bien-dijo el sujeto caminando hacia la luz.

Quien rayos es…-pensó sakura

Hola linda-dijo saliendo de la oscuridad

He…quien eres-dijo sakura firmemente

Porque debería responder-dijo el sujeto mirando a sakura

Si no respondes te matare-dijo sakura enojada

Así…-el hombre desapareció y apareció tras de sakura cogiéndola y poniéndole un kunai en el cuello-inténtalo niña

Baya eres bastante rápido-dijo sakura sonriendo de lado

Eres la primera que sonríe sabiendo que su vida está en peligro–dijo el sujeto soltándola

La muerte ya no me asusta

Hmp…mi nombre es itachi

Itachi…jamás he oído de ti de dónde eres-dijo sakura

De una aldea cercana, ahora dime tu nombre-dijo itachi tranquilo

Mi nombre es sakura

Mucho gusto, ¿me dirás porque estabas llorando?

No tengo porque responderte eso

Si es verdad

Ahora vete quiero estar sola-dijo sakura sentándose a la orilla del lago

Bien, entonces me quedare con tigo-dijo también sentándose

Hmp…has lo que quieras

Sakura se recostó en el prado mientras que itachi la observaba sentado bajo un árbol.

Dime no deberías volver ya mira que ya está anocheciendo tus padres…

Cállate, no digas nada-dijo sakura enojada-no eres nada mío así que no me des ordenes

Hmp…así que era eso

De que hablas-dijo sakura confundida

Tus padres

Que con ellos, déjalos en paz

Estas enojada con ellos verdad-dijo itachi tranquilo

Tú no sabes nada-dijo sakura enojada

¿Porque estas enojada con ellos que te hicieron?

Nada ya cállate

Apuesto que te están buscando en estos momento

¡Cállate ya!-dijo sakura a quien le empezaron a salir unas lágrimas las cuales se limpió inmediatamente-tú no sabes nada

Porque lloras-dijo acercándose a ella

Mis padres no me pueden buscar porque…porque ya no están

Por eso llorabas cierto porque tus padre murieron-dijo itachi sentándose a su lado

Si, era por eso-dijo triste

Tranquila se lo que se siente yo también perdí a mis padres a tu edad

Enserio

Sí, he…alguien viene mejor me voy-dijo parándose

Espera, dime como te puedo ver de nuevo

Tranquila que cuando vuelvas te estaré esperando adiós sakura-dijo desapareciendo del lugar

Adiós itachi…

¡Sakura!

He… sasuke que haces aquí

Tsunade está preocupada por ti, y sabía que estarías aquí

Sí, es cierto te lo había contado no

Si lo recuerdas-dijo sasuke mirando el lago

-Flashback-

Sasuke-kun-dijo una pequeña niña de cabellos rosa

He…sakura que pasa

Sasuke-kun ven con migo quiero mostrarte algo

¿Qué cosa?

Ven-dijo sakura jalándolo

Vale ya voy

Ambos chicos caminaron y salieron de la aldea

Oye que es eso tan importante

Ven cuando lo veas lo sabrás-dijo sakura entusiasta

Hmp…

Mira ya llegamos ¿Qué te parece?

He…es un lindo lago

Sí, mi padre me ha traído aquí hace unos días…y me gusta mucho este lugar, cada que estoy triste vengo aquí…-dijo sakura mirando al cielo

Hmp…

-Fin flashback—

Sakura debemos irnos ya es muy tarde

Si…

Ambos chicos volvieron a la aldea en todo el camino no cruzaron palabra.

Ya llegamos

Si…gracias sasuke

Descansa mañana entrenaremos, adiós

Adiós….

Sasuke se fue y sakura entro a la casa.

Quien era ese sujeto con el que estaba sakura…-pensaba sasuke mientras caminaba

Sakura ¿Dónde estabas?-dijo tsunade un poco preocupada

Yo…estaba con sasuke-dijo sakura con la cabeza baja

mm…bien ya me estaba preocupando-dijo aliviada-quieres comer

No pero gracias, tsunade-sama sabe algo acerca de mis padres-dijo sakura aun cabizbaja

No aún no se nada

Ya veo gracias, buenas noches tsunade-sama-dijo sakura para subir a su cuarto

Creo que ella no me dirá nada-dijo sakura cerrando la puerta de su cuarto

Rayos que debo hacer-dijo sentándose en su cama- quien eres en realidad itachi porque sentí esa extraña sensación cuando te acercaste a mí.

Perdón sakura pero no te puedo decir la verdad-dijo tsunade tristemente

Padre madre juro que los vengare kasuto te lo juro hare todo lo que sea necesario para matar a ese maldito de orochimaru se los juro-dijo sakura en medio de la oscuridad…

Al día siguiente sakura se levantó temprano desayuno y salió de la casa para dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento donde la esperaban sasuke y naruto.

Hola sakura-chan-dijo naruto contento

Hola naruto, hola sasuke-dijo sakura

Hola-dijo sasuke frio como siempre

Unos minutos después kakashi apareció

Hola chicos-dijo kakashi sonriendo bajo su mascara

Hola kakashi-sensei-dijo naruto sonriendo-díganos que aremos hoy

Los tres tiene grandes habilidades lo he visto pero aún falta que las desarrollen bien así que le he pedido a la hokage que no nos ponga misiones por un tiempo para poder entrenar duro que les parece la idea.

Pues a mí me parece bien-dijo sasuke

A mí también me parece bien-dijo sakura

Si me gusta-dijo naruto

Bien entonces comencemos con el entrenamiento que les parece

Hai-dijeron todos

El día transcurrió lento y el entrenamiento por fin termino todos estaban cansados pues fue un largo entrenamiento.

Sakura-chan hoy si vendrás a comer con nosotros-dijo naruto emocionado

No naruto, debo hacer algo importante luego los acompaño adiós nos vemos mañana-dijo sakura corriendo

Adiós sakura-chan-dijo naruto

Que será lo que tiene que hacer-pensaba sasuke

Vamos dobe a comer-dijo naruto feliz

Si vamos…

Debo saber más de ti itachi no pienso quedarme con esta duda-pensaba sakura mientras corría en dirección a la salida de la aldea

Sakura llego al lago y para su sorpresa hay estaba itachi.

Hola sakura-dijo itachi

Hola itachi pero como sabias que vendría-dijo sakura intrigada

Solo lo supuse-dijo itachi tranquilo

Bien-dijo sakura sentándose a su lado-cuéntame que fue lo que sucedió con tus padres.

Respirando profundo-enserio quieres saberlo

Si-dijo sakura decidida

Bien te lo contare-dijo itachi

Yo perdí a mis padres cuando tenía 7 años recuerdo que fue una noche tormentosa yo estaba durmiendo en mi cuarto cuando escuché un ruido extraño así que salí para ver que era entonces vi a mis padres corriendo para esconderse mi madre llevaba consigo a mi hermano menor e tenía 4 años, mi padre me jalo pero en ese momento alguien rompió la puerta y entro era un hombre con los ojos rojos así me di cuenta que era un ninja del clan pues sus ojos tenían el sharingan el me jalo y me golpeo dejándome inconsciente…cuando desperté estaba en un lugar oscuro y el sujeto estaba a mi lado le pregunte por mis padres y él dijo que los había matado me sentí devastado, el me tubo cautivo un tiempo pero luego pude escapar y no supe más de, el…

Baya…-dijo sakura algo sorprendida

Bueno creo que ya conoces mi historia-dijo itachi tristemente

Si… y dime itachi jamás quisiste vengar la muerte de tu familia

Si…pero no creo poder hacerlo-dijo mirando el lago con nostalgia

Hmp…yo si lo hare algún día-dijo sakura decidida

Y como sabes quién es

Yo escuche decir a la hokage que quien mato a mi familia había sido orochimaru-dijo sakura apretando los puños.

Orochimaru….y que piensas hacer-dijo itachi

Lo matare-dijo frio y cortante

Y como harás eso tengo entendido él es muy fuerte

Si por eso debo entrenar fuerte para hacerme más fuerte y vengar a mi familia-dijo sakura con odio

Bien…

Ambos continuaron hablando por barias horas hasta que la noche cayó y sakura volvió a la aldea.

Ya llegue-dijo sakura entrando a la casa-al parecer no hay nadie

Sakura subió a su cuarto y se tiro en la cama

Quien eres ¿Por qué siento esto?-pensaba sakura-itachi…

Padre madre entrenare muy duro se los juro-dijo sakura antes de quedarse dormida

Los días pasaban sakura entrenaba junto a naruto y sasuke muy duro todos los días sakura hablaba con itachi se sentía libre con él y así paso un año…

Buenos días tsunade-sama-dijo sakura bajando de su cuarto

Buenos días sakura-dijo tsunade

Ya debo irme adiós-dijo sakura

Espera sakura debo decirte algo

He…sí que es

Necesito que el equipo siete se presente en la mansión hokage para una nueva misión

Hai-dijo sakura saliendo de la casa

Hola naruto hola sasuke-dijo sakura llegando al campo de entrenamiento

Hola sakura-chan-dijo naruto feliz

Hola-dijo sasuke

Oigan tsunade-sama nos llama debemos ir

¿Ya?-dijo naruto

Si-dijo sakura

Todos se dirigieron a la mansión hokage.

Tsunade-sama ya han llegado-dijo shizune

Bien hazlos pasar- dijo tsunade

Hola chicos-dijo kakashi

Kakashi-sensei que hace aquí-pregunto sakura

Pues la hokage me llamo-dijo kakashi

Bien ya que están todos aquí les explicare la misión

Todos asintieron

Deberán llevar estos pergaminos hasta la aldea del sonido…

Será un viaje largo-pensó sakura

Estos pergaminos son muy importantes por lo tanto deberán cuidarlos bien ya que muchas personas están tras ellos mucha suerte equipo siete pueden irse-dijo tsunade entregándole los pergaminos a kakashi.


	4. Chapter 4: una misión reveladora

**Capítulo 4: una misión reveladora…**

Todos se retiraron del lugar y tres horas después ya se encontraban reunidos en la entrada de la aldea.

Bien chicos es hora de irnos-dijo kakashi

Hai-respondieron todos

Vámonos-dijo kakashi saliendo de la aldea

Todos salieron detrás.

_E_sta vez se lo diré, le diré lo que realmente siento-pensó sasuke mientras miraba a sakura

Itachi como te extraño aún recuerdo el día en que partiste-pensaba sakura

-flashback—

Sakura debo decirte algo importante-dijo itachi mirando el lago

Si dime de que se trata-dijo sakura sonriendo

Lo que pasa es que debo hacer un viaje

¿Un viaje? ¿A dónde?

A un país lejano ahora no puedo contártelo solo quiero que sepas que volveré

Itachi…-susurro sakura-no te vallas

Debo hacerlo esta misión es muy larga no sé cuánto demore pero te prometo que volveré sakura, volveré por ti

Itachi yo…yo te esperare

Sakura…te amo

Y yo a ti itachi…

Ambos se abrasaron fuertemente…

-fin flashback—

Ha pasado casi un año desde eso y aun no has vuelto…solo espero que estés bien -pensaba sakura

La misión transcurría con tranquilidad hasta que cayó la noche así que decidieron para y acampar cerca de un arroyo.

Bien acamparemos aquí mañana continuaremos-dijo kakashi

Todos armaron sus carpas

Bien estamos en una zona muy peligrosa así que nos turnaremos para hacer guardia-dijo kakashi-primero seré yo luego naruto después sakura y por ultimo sasuke ¿están de acuerdo?

Por mi está bien-dijo sakura

Por mí también-dijo sasuke

Si, si como sea-dijo naruto

El primero fue kakashi todo transcurría tranquilo esa noche por fin llegó el turno de sakura así que ella se encontraba sentada en una roco frente a su campamento observando las estrellas.

Son tan hermosas…-pensaba sakura

Hay esta debo decirle la verdad-pensaba sasuke saliendo de su campamento y caminando hacia sakura.

Que haces despierto sasuke-dijo sakura aun mirando el cielo

Nada solo que no puedo dormir-dijo sasuke sentándose a su lado-son hermosas-dijo mirando al cielo

Si…-susurro sakura

Sakura quiero decirte algo importante-dijo mirando al suelo

He…dime de que se trata-dijo sakura mirando a sasuke

Sakura desde hace un tiempo me he dado cuenta de algo impórtate

De que se trata sasuke

Sakura de lo que me di cuenta es que….que…yo…t…te

Que tú que

Que…yo….te….a...Mo

Sakura se había quedado paralizada por la noticia-sasuke yo…yo

¿Sasuke, sakura que hacen aquí? –pregunto naruto parándose tras ellos

Naruto que haces tú aquí-dijo sasuke enfadado

Ha…me dieron ganas de orinar…-dijo naruto tranquilo sin percatar lo molesto que estaba sasuke-y tú que haces aquí dobe tengo entendido a sakura le toca la guardia

Si…pero ya le toca a sasuke-dijo sakura un poco nerviosa-mejor me voy a dormir sasuke hablamos luego

Sasuke solo pudo asentir

Adiós-dijo sakura caminando hacia su carpa

Duerme bien sakura-chan-dijo naruto alegre-yo también me voy a dormís nos vemos sasuke.

Naruto y sakura entraron cada uno en su carpa dejando a un muy pensativo sasuke.

Naruto tenías que interrumpir…ahora que dirá sakura-pensaba sasuke mirando el cielo.

Rayos-dijo sakura sentándose en su cama

Ahora que hago….-pensaba sakura-no puede ser cierto esto no puede estar pasando no ahora…yo amo a itachi…no puedo…pero aun así no puedo negar que desde que itachi se fue he pasado mucho tiempo al lado de sasuke y aún más yo siempre he amado a sasuke pero…yo no puedo decirle la verdad…simplemente no puedo…he que ha sido eso-dijo sakura levantándose deprisa y saliendo

¡Todos estén alerta!-dijo kakashi poniéndose en posición de pelea

Sasuke y sakura también se pusieron en posición de pelea un momento después naruto salió de su carpa un poco aturdido.

Que ha sido eso-dijo naruto poniéndose en posición de pelea

Fue una explosión cerca de aquí-dijo sasuke

Alguien se ha cerca-dijo kakashi

Todos estaban atentos.

Mires ese es….-dijo naruto algo nervioso

Orochimaru-dijo sakura con odio

Que haces aquí-dijo kakashi

Hola, hola-dijo orochimaru con una sonrisa

Te he preguntado qué haces aquí-volvió a decir kakashi

Ho…tranquilízate kakashi que no he venido por ti he venido por uno de tus estudiantes-dijo orochimaru

Sakura…-pensó kakashi-eso lo veremos-dijo mientras corría a atacarlo

Eso no será necesario-dijo orochimaru- ¡jutsu clones de serpiente!

Aparecieron tres serpientes blancas las cuales se transformaron en él.

Ataquen-dijo orochimaru

Los clones empezaron a atacar a todos menos a sakura la cual se encontraba parada mirando fijamente a orochimaru con mucho odio.

Orochimaru al verla solo reía a carcajadas para después dar media vuelta he internarse en el bosque pues sabía que sakura lo seguiría.

No te escaparas maldito orochimaru…será tu fin-pensó sakura mientras corría tras el

¡Sakura espera no vallas!-dijo kakashi corriendo tras ella

A donde crees que vas- dijo un clon atacando a kakashi

¡Sakura!-grito sasuke también tratando de ir tras ella pero otro clon no lo dejo

Conque primero debemos derrotarlos no-dijo kakashi

Así es-dijo el clon

Pues bien…a pelear-dijo kakashi

Los tres comenzaron a pelear con los clones.

Mientras tanto sakura se encontraba persiguiendo a orochimaru por el bosque hasta que salieron a una pradera donde orochimaru paro.

Sabía que me seguirías sakurita-dijo orochimaru con una sonrisa

Este será tu fin ¡maldito bastardo!-dijo sakura para comenzar a atacarlo

Eres muy impulsiva sabias-dijo orochimaru esquivando todos sus ataques

Sakura lo atacaba con dos kunais en las manos pero no lograba acertarle.

Vamos sakura eso es todo lo que puedes hacer-decía orochimaru sonriendo aún mas

¡Cállate maldito!-gritaba sakura con rabia

Baya creo que tus padres no te enseñaron nada

Pelea-dijo sakura con odio

Bien-dijo orochimaru

He…una serpiente blanca-dijo sakura pero al darse cuenta salto pero la serpiente exploto antes de que sakura pudiera escapar lanzándola unos metros.

Una explosión y fue donde esta sakura…-pensó kakashi

Sakura-chan-pensó naruto preocupado al ver la explosión

Sakura…espero estés, bien espera ya voy…-pensaba sasuke

Rayos…me ha tomado por sorpresa-dijo sakura levantándose

Orochimaru corrió hacia sakura y le lanzo unos kunais sakura a un estaba aturdida por la explosión y no pudo esquivarlo así que quedo muy herida.

Bien es suficiente-dijo orochimaru haciendo que unas serpientes salieran y atraparan a sakura

Sakura forcejeaba para zafarse pero no podía.

No será tan fácil-dijo orochimaru-pero tranquila vine aquí para contarte algo no para pelear con tigo

¡Suéltame! Tú no me puedes decir nada que me interese solo me sirves para matarte-dijo sakura con odio

Esto te interesara y mucho, bueno solo te quiero contar la verdad sobre tu padre

Mi…padre-dijo sakura desconcertada que podía saber el sobre su padre

Te contare quien fue en realidad tu padre…

Hace muchos años, tu padre y yo éramos grandes amigos, ambos teníamos algo en común, queríamos crear a una persona inmortal, fuerte, inteligente que nunca pudiera ser vencida y que pudiera destruir a los ancianos que lideraban konoha, destruirlos a todos para nosotros ser los nuevos amos y dueños de esa aldea, pero nos hacía falta algo, algo con que poder experimentar en ese tiempo tu madre y tu padre estaban juntos, y tú estabas dentro de tu madre, buscamos por todas partea alguien con quien experimentar pero no encontrábamos.

De que rayos habla mi padre no pudo ser amigo de él y meno hacer lo que él dice-pensaba sakura-¡cállate! Mi padre no era así eso es invento tuyo

Me tendrás que escuchar-dijo orochimaru haciendo que una serpiente le tapara la boca a sakura

El día que tú naciste había llegado, todos asistimos a tu nacimiento pero no todo fue felicidad ese día, porque tu madre enfermo gravemente ella sufría mucho y no te quería, te rechazaba, te odiaba.

Sakura se encontraba sorprendida y enojada al mismo tiempo, no podía creer que todo esto fuera posible forcejeaba para zafarse pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

Tu madre murió tres meces después, murió maldiciendo el día de tu nacimiento, murió odiándote, despreciándote.

Que como es posible que invente eso mi madre fue asesinada por el qué dice que murió después de mi nacimiento-pensaba sakura

Me imagino te preguntaras porque digo que tu madre murió después de tu nacimiento sabiendo que supuestamente yo la mate pues la que yo mate no era tu verdadera madre, tu verdadera madre murió hace mucho…

Después de que tu madre murió tu padre quedo destrozando, y tu madre le había hecho sentir también odio hacia ti por haberla matado por haberle quitado lo que el más amaba en la vida, así que decidió que tu serias nuestro experimento ya que no le importaba si morías o no, nosotros pasamos todo un día con tigo haciéndote toda clase de experimentos y el resultado fue todo un éxito tu sobreviviste y solo faltaba esperar que crecieras para saber si de verdad podías controlar tus nuevos poderes.

Cuando tu cumpliste cuatro años tu padre decidió que ya era el momento de entrenarte yo no me opuse pues quería ver como controlabas todos tus poderes tu padre era frio con tigo te sometía a entrenamientos realmente duros ara tu corta edad pero un año después cuando cumpliste cinco años ya habías aprendido bastante sabias controlar tus poderes aunque aún faltaba mucho para que aprendieras pero algo paso tu padre conoció a hikari densu, una ninja de la aldea del sonido ambos se enamoraron profundamente y finalmente se casaron hikari nunca supo que tú eras sometida a esos entrenamientos ella te cogió cariño y te quiso como una hija tiempo después tu padre dejo de entrenarte y comenzó una vida distinta con tigo y con hikari pero para eso debía borrar todos los recuerdos que tenías sobre tus poderes pero él no me dijo nada el solo lo hizo tiempo después yo me di cuenta de lo que había hecho y lo enfrente.

Sakura estaba en shock por todo lo que escuchaba…toda su vida ¿había sido una farsa? ¿Una mentira? O todo lo que orochimaru le decía era falso…cual era la verdad

-Flashback—

Muromashi, debo hablar con tigo-dijo orochimaru enojado

Orochimaru que haces aquí-dijo muromashi

Como has podido hacer eso maldito-dijo orochimaru con odio

Veo que te has enterado

Como le borraste todo…ahora no puede controlar los poderes que le hemos dado

Y no lo volverá a hacer no lo permitiré

Ella me pertenece yo la cree

Ella es mi hija y no dejare que te la lleves sakura tendrá una vida normal junto con hikari y yo

Hikari…todo es culpa de ella si no hubiera venido no te habría lavado el cerebro que no recuerdas a sukira tu esposa la que sakura mato

Ahora tengo a hikari…y no dejare que algo les pase a ellas

Eso lo veremos-dijo orochimaru atacando a muromashi

Ambos comenzaron a pelear ambos eran buenos pero el mejor era muromashi además este conocía todos los jutsu movimientos de orochimaru ambos lucharon fuertemente pero al final muromashi gano la batalla.

Volveré muromashi has ganado la batalla pero no la guerra-dijo orochimaru desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad

Te estaré esperando…amigo-dijo muromashi en la oscura noche

-Fin flashback-

Me fui de la aldea pero un espía mío te estuvo vigilando todo el tiempo hasta el día que volví y los, mate a todos.

Bueno di algo-dijo quitándole la serpiente

Todo lo que has dicho es mentira-dijo sakura

No me importa lo que digas y sabes la verdad-dijo orochimaru

Bien ahora solo debo hacer que sus poderes despierten de nuevo-pensó orochimaru

Baya…aún recuerdo cuando mate a tus padres fue tan placentero sentir su sangre en mi rostro y ver las suplicas de tu padre para que no matara a tu querido hermano…

Kasuto…-pensó sakura sintiendo un gran odio dentro al escuchar cada palabra de orochimaru

Recuerdo al pequeño asustado se veía e sus ojos no podía hacer nada intento escapar pero no pudo saque un kunai y…

¡CALLATEEE!-grito sakura zafándose de las serpientes y dándole un puño a orochimaru que lo hizo sacar sangre.

H…si por fin los veo de nuevo son los ojos-pensaba orochimaru mientras comenzaba a reír

Sabía que diciéndote eso despertaría otra vez tus poderes sakurita-dijo parándose

¿Poderes?...no…no puede ser-dijo sakura mirando a orochimaru-que…que…es…esto

Tranquila…tus poderes han despertado son tus ojos en ellos tienes el poder…

Era cierto sakura no tenía sus ojos color verde, sus ojo eran distintos estos eran rojos como los de un dragón.

Te lo explicare-dijo orochimaru-los haruno tiene un poder especia en os ojos pueden percibir los chakras pero este poder no se ve a simple vista, pero hay otra cosa desde hace años que no nacían niños con este poder tú has sido la última haruno que lo desarrollo, pero este poder era muy débil así que tu padre y yo decidimos agregarte los genes del sharingan.

¿El sharingan? Pero ese poder solo lo tiene los Uchiha-dijo sakura desconcertada

Es verdad pero para eso tuvimos que matar a un uchija y quitarle los ojos, fusionamos estos dos haciendo un ojo más poderoso los tuyo-dijo admirando sus ojos

Pero como es eso posible-decía sakura

Para nosotros lo fue-dijo orochimaru

Eso significa que….

Que todo lo que he dicho es verdad-termino orochimaru

No…no puede ser…haa-grito sakura-me duelen

No has probado tus ojo en mucho tiempo es natural que te duela pues es demasiado poder para alguien que no sabe usarlo.

He detectado un poder sorprendente donde esta sakura…debe ser orochimaru-pensaba kakashi-debo ir…

Sakura…resiste-pensaba sasuke aun peleando con el clon

Aunque no sepas manejar tus poderes sé que al final lo lograras-pensaba orochimaru observando a sakura- te dejare un pequeño obsequio sakurita

He…de que hablas…haa-dijo sakura viendo cómo se acercaba a ella

Orochimaru se acercó a su cuello y la mordió dejándole una marca en el

Que…has hecho…maldito-dijo sakura sintiendo un dolor peor

Te he dejado un regalo aprende a aprovecharlo nos veremos después sakurita-dijo orochimaru desvaneciéndose…

Maldito…haa-fue lo último que pudo decir para caer desmallada

Los clones de orochimaru se volvieron serpientes las cuales huyeron enseguida.

Se han ido…eso significa que… ¡sakura!-pensó kakashi para salir corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba sakura

Sasuke y naruto no lo dudaron ni un segundo para correr tras el

Los tres no demoraron mucho en llegar al lugar.

¡Sakura!-dijo kakashi al verla tirada en el suelo

Sakura…-dijo sasuke algo temeroso al verla hay tirada

Sakura-chan-dijo naruto muy preocupado

Kakashi llego a ella y la levanto.

Debemos llevarla a la aldea vamos-dijo kakashi corriendo

Kakashi-sensei como esta sakura-dijo naruto preocupado

Está muy herida y pierde mucha sangre debemos darnos prisa

No podía parar para nada además la aldea se encontraba lejos y no había un pueblo cerca.

He…que es eso que es lo que tiene en el cuello…-pensó kakashi mientras examinaba su cuello-no puede ser es…la marca de maldición esto no va bien-pensó algo preocupado

Había pasado barias horas por fin veían las puertas de la aldea kakashi se apresuró a entrar y no presto atención a nada siguió corriendo hasta que llego al hospital donde una enfermera se llevó a sakura a emergencias.

Unos minutos después tsunade llego al hospital un poco preocupada.

Kakashi que ha pasado-dijo tsunade parándose frente a el

Ven…-dijo kakashi retirándose a un lugar donde pudieran hablar

Uno minutos después…

Comprendo…debo sellarlo antes de que le cause algo a sakura-dijo tsunade preocupada-iré a verla

Si-dijo kakashi

Que le habrá dicho para que tsunade se preocupara tanto-pensó sasuke

Las horas pasaban los tres hombres se encontraban en la sala de espera preocupados por sakura pero quien más estaba preocupado era sasuke aunque no lo demostrara a simple vista.

Kakashi ven…-dijo tsunade después de salir de emergencias

Vieja ¿Cómo esta sakura-chan?-dijo naruto preocupado

Esta fuera de peligro no te preocupes

La podemos ver…

No aun no-dijo tsunade para retirarse y hablar con kakashi

Unos minutos después kakashi volvió con sasuke y naruto.

Por hoy no nos dejaran ver a sakura lo mejor será irnos mañana vendremos.

Pero kakashi-sensei…-dijo naruto triste

Vamos…-dijo kakashi saliendo y siendo seguido por naruto y sasuke

Cada uno se dirigió a su casa triste por lo ocurrido ese día.

Sakura ¿Por qué?-pensaba sasuke acostado en su cama

Mientras tanto en el hospital en una habitación donde descansaba sakura un hombre se encontraba sentado en el arco de la ventana observándola

Mi verdadera misión apenas comienza…-dijo el hombre observando el cielo…


	5. Chapter5: una desición que cambiara todo

**Capítulo 5: una decisión que cambiara todo.**

El nuevo día llego todos se presentaron sin falta para visitar a sakura muchos de sus amigos se encontraban allí pero los primeros en entrar fueron kakashi, naruto y sasuke.

Los tres entraron a la habitación encontrándose a una Sakura aun dormida.

Hm…sakura-chan sigue dormida

Creo que debo decirles…-pensó kakashi-chicos debo decirles algo que me dijo tsunade ayer

De que se trata Kakashi-sensei-dijo Sasuke

Es sobre sakura…

Ambos chicos prestaron atención a todo lo que kakashi les decía.

Ya veo…entonces por eso sakura salió corriendo tras orochimaru

Si…pero lo extraño es ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de quien había matado a sus padres? Todos en la aldea tenían prohibido decirle algo al respecto, cuando despierte no quiero que le digan nada después hablare con ella.

Sakura-chan…

Ahora lo importante es sellar la marca de maldición antes de que ocurra algo-dijo kakashi

Maldito orochimaru me las vas a pagar…pensaba sasuke

Hmm….

Está despertando…

He… ¿kakashi-sensei? ¿Naruto? ¿Sasuke? Que hacen todos aquí y ¿Dónde estoy?

Tranquila sakura estas en el hospital-dijo kakashi

¿El hospital? Pero…de repente todos sus recuerdo volvieron la batalla contra orochimaru…ya veo

¿Cómo te sientes sakura-chan?

Bien naruto no te preocupes-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

Todo el día recibió visitas de todos sus amigos pues estaban preocupados por ella y a todos les sonrió falsamente pues por dentro se quería morir, el día transcurrió hasta que las horas de visitas se acabaron kakashi no le quiso preguntar nada pues temía su reacción así que esperaría hasta que sanara totalmente para poder decirle sobre la marca de la maldición, sakura se había quedado sola en su habitación mirando el techo y no aguanto más esa presión hasta que lloro y dejo salir todo lo que sentía.

_Maldición, maldición_…-se repetía una y mil veces- _no pude hacer nada aunque orochimaru me haiga dicho eso sobre mi padre el sigue siendo mi padre y no puedo dejar de odiarlo por matarlos…además kasuto no tenía nada que ver y aun así lo mato maldito jamás se lo perdonare…pero…_-dijo tocándose el cuello-_que es lo que me hiso que es esto "es un regalito" un ¿regalito? Y además…esos poderes…lo que sentí, sentí poder mucho poder tengo que levantarme_…

Sakura se quitó la cobija y trato de levantarse pero al pararse se fue al suelo no podía mover sus piernas-_muévanse maldita sea muévanse-_esto la hacía llorar aún más se sentía impotente.

Que haces…

He…-dijo mirando hacia arriba- i…itachi

¿Qué haces?

Nada…porque no puedo hacer nada

Hmp…-dijo cargándola y sentándola en la cama-¿Por qué tan triste?

Por nada…

Anda dime…-dijo limpiándole las lágrimas

Tuve una batalla contra orochimaru…y…perdí

Hmp…ya veo, pero te lo advertí no

Si…

Oye ahora si vendrás con migo

No puedo aun no me recupero y no puedo mover mis piernas-dijo resignada

Eso no es problema-dijo itachi poniendo sus manos sobre las piernas de sakura-esto no te dolerá

Un chakra rojo empezó a emanar de sus manos.

¿Qué es eso?

Es una técnica que aprendí…listo ya te cure

Vaya…-dijo parándose y caminando-gracias itachi

Bien…y entonces qué decisión has tomado sakura

Itachi yo…iré con tigo

Bien sakura-dijo acercándose a ella y besándola-sakura debo hacer algo ve y alista tus cosas nos vemos en el lago si

Bien como digas…

Itachi salió por la ventana mientras que sakura se vistió y salió hacia su casa.

_Bien debo apresurarme antes de que alguien en la aldea nos vea…he…_es la foto que nos tomamos ese día el equipo siete…-dijo sakura mientras observaba la foto-_sasuke… "sakura yo…yo…te amo"…_

_Sakura se sentía bacía ¿Por qué todo tenía que terminar así? ¿Por qué sasuke le tuvo que confesar su amor? ¿Por qué? _Esas eran las preguntas que se hacía sakura observando la foto pero en especial observaba a un pelinegro con el ceño fruncido.

Sasuke tú no te mereces esto…pero debo hacerlo…tú debes saber que me voy sasuke…-dijo sakura sacando dos papeles y un lapicero de su cajón

En una de las cartas puso para tsunade y en la otra para sasuke la primera fue la de tsunade.

"_tsunade-sama quiero decirle algo…gracias, gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mi gracias por cuidarme y por darme su cariño se lo agradezco de corazón pero usted me ha ocultado algo que era muy importante me ha ocultado el nombre del sujeto que ha matado a mi familia…orochimaru se preguntara por qué lo se pues lo escuche cuando usted hablaba con shizune-sama lo oculte esperando que usted se decidiera a decírmelo pero jamás lo hiso eso casi no me importo solo me importaba entrenar ser fuerte para poder vencer a orochimaru pero eso fue imposible en la última batalla que tuve con el me di cuenta que si seguía así jamás l vencería tenía que entrenar más duro pero n la aldea no o lograría así que he decidido irme de la aldea…me iré a entrenar con alguien perdóneme por lo que estoy haciendo…asumiré las consecuencias…adiós tsunade-sama…_

_Sakura haruno… _

Después de escribir la carta la guardo en un sobre y escribió la otra unos minutos después termino y cogió su mochila para mirar por última vez esa habitación donde había vivido después de la muerte de su familia sakura salió de hay en dirección a la torre hokage.

_Bien solo entrare y la dejare en el escritorio he…esa es tsunade y shizune_-pensó sakura escondiéndose tras una pared y observando a tres personas dos mujeres una muy tomada siendo cargada por las otras dos-_vaya tsunade-sama así me dará tiempo mejor me apresuro_

Sakura entro a la oficina y dejo la carta entre unos papeles y salió rápidamente unos minutos después las tres personas llegaron.

Tsunade-sama ¿segura que no quiere ir a su casa?

No shizune no quiero…esa casa *hip* está muy sola sin sakura *hip* mejor me quedo aquí…

Bien…puede retirarse yo me encargo de ella ahora

Si shizune-sama-dijo el sujeto yéndose

Sakura corría por la aldea en dirección a la casa de sasuke.

_Bien ya llegue…-_pensaba sakura mientras abría la puerta del balcón de la habitación de sasuke-_no debo hacer ni un solo ruido_

Sakura entro despacio y camino hacia una mesa que se encontraba al lado de sasuke el cual se encontraba profundamente dormido sakura dejo la carta en la mesa y se apresuró a irse pero algo la detuvo "_sakura"_ sasuke en medio de su sueño había pronunciado su nombre eso solo significaba que él estaba soñando con ella _"sasuke perdón…" _fue lo último que pronuncio antes de irse.

Sakura corría por las calles de konoha pero se desvió de su camino hacia otro lugar.

_Esta será la última vez que contemple mi casa-_pensaba sakura mientras entraba en lo que quedaba de su antigua casa, recorrió todo el lugar pero vio algo extraño en una de las paredes del lugar así que se acercó a ella y vio un símbolo-_que es esto…se parece a…mi collar…-_sakura saco su collar y era cierto el símbolo era igual al de su collar-_pero… ¿Por qué esta eso aquí?-_cogió su collar y lo incrusto en donde estaba el símbolo este encajo perfectamente de repente la pared se empezó a mover dejando ver un camino tras ella-_¿Qué es esto?-_sakura entro y camino hasta llegar a un lugar más bien una cueva donde se encontraba un pergamino-_¿Qué será esto?-_tomo el pergamino y lo abrió en este había una escritura sakura reconoció la escritura pues era de su padre-_pero que es esto…es…_

"_sakura…hija mía si estás leyendo esto significa que él ha vuelto y yo estoy muerto quiero que sepas que en el pasado he cometido muchos errores y sé que no merezco tu perdón pero por favor lee todo lo que aquí encontraras pues te explicare que fue lo que paso hace trece años…_

_Rayos debo irme guardare esto y lo leeré después-_sakura guardo el pergamino en su mochila y salió del lugar cerró la puerta y se dirigió al lago.

Ya estás aquí ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Tuve que hacer algo...nada importante ¿nos vamos?

Si…

Ambos chicos comenzaron a alejarse de la aldea a gran velocidad.

Sakura se detuvo en la sima de la montaña y miro hacia atrás aún se veía la aldea "_adiós a todos…" _dijo sakura con nostalgia para seguir su camino y desaparecer en la oscura noche…

Al día siguiente un grito de la hokage se escuchó en toda la aldea.

Que sucede tsunade-sama-dijo shizune entrando en la oficina a toda prisa

Esto no puede ser cierto...esto no puede estar pasando

Que cosa tsunade-sama

¡Esto!-dijo pasándole la carta de sakura

He…esto…no puede ser-dijo shizune algo sorprendida

¡Shizune! Llama a kakashi ¡ahora!-dijo tsunade iracunda por lo que sucedía

Ha…hai-dijo shizune algo asustada

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la aldea un joven apenas despertaba…

_Hmm…vaya he vuelto a soñar con sakura…_es cierto hoy puedo ir a visitarla-dijo sasuke parándose de un salto de la cama-¿he?...que es eso

Sasuke vio una carta sobre su mesa pero no recordaba haberla visto la noche anterior, la levanto y vio que en el sobre estaba su nombre así que la abrió y la leyó.

"_sasuke escribo esto para decirte algo que por mi cobardía no te pude decir de frente sasuke yo también te amo, te he amado desde hace mucho pero jamás me decidí a decírtelo…sasuke perdóname por no habértelo dicho de frente y perdóname por tampoco haberme despedido de ti…sasuke yo me he ido de la aldea…solo te puedo decir que me perdones por causarte este daño pero aunque te amé con todo mi corazón ante todo está mi venganza intente permanecer en la aldea permanecer con tigo pero he comprendido que si me quedaba hay jamás me aria fuerte y por ende jamás cumpliría mi juramento de vengar a mi familia sasuke perdóname por lo que estoy haciendo pero sé que algún día me olvidaras…no pienso volver pues temo que si vuelvo te causare más daño sasuke me despido de ti y te juro que no volverás a saber nada de mi será como si nunca hubiera existido adiós para siempre sasuke…_

_Haruno sakura…_

Sasuke se quedó paralizado al terminar de leer la carta pero de un momento a tiro reacciono y soltó la carta para salir corriendo de su casa en dirección a la mansión hokage.

Me mando a llamar tsunade-sama

Me temo que sakura se ha ido de la aldea

Que…y que piensa hacer tsunade

Mandare un grupo de shinobis a buscarla…no puede estar tan lejos, necesito que los busques y me los traigas de inmediato

¡Hai!-dijo kakashi desapareciendo

Shizune todo esto es mi culpa-dijo tsunade sentándose en su escritorio

No tsunade-sama no es su culpa usted solo la quiso proteger.

Si pero…por eso ahora se fue…

Mientras tanto sasuke corría por la aldea hasta que se topó con kakashi.

Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué hace aquí?

Ha ocurrido algo ve busca a naruto y vallan al despacho de la hokage.

Espere lo que paso tiene que ver con sakura verdad…

Si, como lo sabes…mejor hablamos con la hokage has lo que te dije te veo haya-dijo kakashi para irse corriendo

Sasuke hiso lo mismo pero en dirección a la casa de naruto.

¡Naruto! Estas hay ¡naruto!-decía sasuke tocando la puerta

Hmm…. Quien tocara la puerta tan fuerte ¡ya voy!-dijo naruto levantándose

mm… ¿sasuke? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tsunade-sama nos llama apresúrate

¿Por qué la prisa?

Te lo contare en el camino por ahora te digo que es muy importante y trata de sakura

Unos escalofríos pasaron por el cuerpo de naruto al saber que la implicada era sakura pues sasuke se veía preocupado así que no lo dudó ni un segundo y se alisto unos minutos después salieron y en el camino sasuke le conto todo.

Ya llegaron tsunade-sama

Bien hazlos pasar

Buenos días tsunade-sama-dijo sasuke entrando

Hola vieja-dijo naruto

Bien ya están todos así que les diré la situación.

En la oficina se encontraban neji, lee, tenten, kiba, hinata, naruto, sasuke y kakashi.

Bien eso es lo que tienen que hacer váyanse ya-dijo tsunade

Todos salieron del lugar en búsqueda de sakura.

En otro lugar una peli rosa saltaba de árbol en árbol junto a un hombre pero de un momento a otro la peli rosa cayo del árbol pero fue alcanzada por el hombre antes de tocar el suelo.

Sakura despierta sakura

mm…que sucedió

Te desmayaste creo que aun estas débil.

Si…creo que si

Tranquila descansaremos en el siguiente pueblo y comeremos algo ahora sube a mi espalda yo te llevare.

Si…

Sakura subió a su espalda y ambos continuaron su camino.

Mientras tanto un grupo de shinobis corrían a toda velocidad esperando que la peli rosa no se encontrara muy lejos.


	6. Chapter 6: un doloroso adios

**Capitulo 6: Un doloroso adiós…**

Mientras tanto un grupo de shinobis corrían a toda velocidad esperando que la peli rosa no se encontrara muy lejos.

Bien ya llegamos…-dijo tranquilamente itachi

Si…ya me puedo bajar-dijo algo apenada por estar así

Sakura bajo de su espalda y caminaron hacia el pueblo era pequeño pues las personas solo iban hay para descansar de un largo viaje, aunque el pueblo era pequeño tena mucho comercio y también habían muchos hoteles y posadas.

Ven…-dijo itachi cogiéndola de la mano-vamos a comer algo debes tener hambre

Sakura asintió y ambos se dirigieron a un restaurante, se sentaron y comieron unos minutos después ya habían acabado así que salieron del lugar.

¿Quieres dar un paseo por el pueblo?

Si…

Bien pues vamos…-dijo itachi caminando junto a sakura pero algo lo detuvo –_este chakra es de…-_sakura ve y da un paseo debo hacer algo nos vemos en la entrada si

Está bien itachi…

Itachi se fue mientras sakura caminaba por el pueblo.

Itachi…-dijo una voz en la oscuridad

Maestro ¿Qué hace aquí?-dijo itachi

Vine por los pergaminos ¿los trajiste?

Si…aquí están-dijo entregándole tres pergaminos

Bien echo… ¿Cómo va?

Bien….solo es cuestión de entrenarla y estará lista

¿Seguro?

Si…

Bien espero sepas despertar todos sus poderes…vete

Si maestro.

Mientras tanto sakura caminaba por el pueblo iba en dirección a la entrada para esperar a itachi pues no quería permanecer más tiempo hay ya que temía tsunade hubiera enviado shinobis para buscarla.

Hay un pueblo más adelante-dijo neji-tal vez encontremos algo hay

_Sakura no te vayas…espérame iré por ti_…-pensaba sasuke

Todos aumentaron la velocidad con esperanzas de encontrar a sakura.

Ya llegamos-dijo lee-hay que buscar a sakura rápido

Espera lee-dijo neji-si nos regamos así no será tan fácil si la encontramos así que iremos en parejas, lee tu iras con kiba el olfato de akamaru les ayudara, hinata tu iras con naruto tu byakugan es ayudara, tenten y yo y sasuke tu iras solo

Bien…vámonos

Hai-dijeron todos partiendo

_Vaya…por poco me descubren-_pensó sakura tras una pared-_debo esconderme pero…_eso me servirá –dijo sakura acercándose a una tienda y comprando una capa de color negro.

Mientras tanto naruto y hinata buscaban por el lado oeste del pueblo, hinata estaba un poco nerviosa por estar cerca de naruto pero casi no le prestó atención pues estaba más preocupada por sakura en esos momentos.

Kiba y lee también buscaban en el lado norte del pueblo pero no encontraban nada.

Neji y tenten buscaban al sur del pueblo pero aun nada.

Sasuke no se quiso mover de la entrada del pueblo pues temía sakura se escapara y no la volviera a ver.

Te queda bien el negro…-susurro itachi al oído de sakura lo que la hiso estremecer

He…me asustaste…

¿Por qué te escondes?

Porque la hokage mando a unos chinobis a buscarme y uno se quedó en la entrada del pueblo.

Haber ¿Quién es?-dijo itachi asomándose-_ese es…rayos-_Bien vamos solo cúbrete bien él no te reconocerá

Está bien-dijo sakura tapándose con la capa

Ambos salieron del lugar y comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia la salida sakura se encontraba algo nerviosa pero aun así continuo, estaban por cruzar las puertas pero de repente algo los detuvo.

Disculpen ustedes…

¿Qué quieres?-dijo itachi

Quería preguntarles si no han visto por aquí a una chica como de mi edad y de cabello rosa

No, no hemos visto nada

Bien gracias…_esa mujer es algo extraña_-pensó sasuke

Ambos continuaron caminando…

¡Sasuke!-grito naruto-¿has encontrado algo?

No…hinata hazme un favor mira a esos dos…

He…si…byakugan….ha… ¡es ella!-dijo hinata algo alterada

¡Sakura!-grito naruto corriendo tras ellos igual que sasuke y hinata

Mierda…nos descubrieron ¡corre!-dijo itachi

Ambos corrieron a todo lo que pudieron pero desgraciadamente fueron alcanzados pues sakura no era muy rápida.

Sakura espera-dijo sasuke parándose frente a ella

Itachi reacciono y se paró frente a ella mientras que naruto se paró al lado de sasuke dispuesto a atacar.

Sakura-chan ¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijo naruto algo enfadado

Hinata saca a sakura de aquí nosotros nos encargaremos de él.

Hinata no dijo nada y de inmediato se acercó a sakura y la cogió del brazo pero sakura se soltó rápidamente del agarre.

Sa… Sakura ¿Qué haces debemos irnos?-dijo hinata un poco asustada

Lo siento hinata pero yo no pienso moverme de aquí-dijo decidida-¡itachi! No perdamos tiempo debemos irnos-dijo como si nada

Itachi la miro y asintió para luego desaparecer y aparecer tras hinata dándole un golpe que la dejo inconsciente, naruto corrió hacia ella preocupado pero también fue noqueado por itachi, solo quedaba sasuke.

¡¿Qué les has hecho?!-dijo sasuke algo preocupado

Solo los noqueo-dijo sakura

De repente itachi aprecio tras sasuke y lo sujeto del cuello.

¡Suéltame maldito!-dijo sasuke forcejeando pero aun así no podía zafarse.

Itachi le dio un golpe haciéndolo caer al suelo, sasuke veía como sakura se alejaba caminando sin poder hacer nada, pero antes de perder totalmente el sentido vio como sakura miraba hacia atrás y una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos para luego desmayarse totalmente.

_Sasuke esta será la última vez que sufres por mi te lo juro-_pensó sakura corriendo y desapareciendo…

Unos minutos después todos los demás llegaron a donde se encontraban naruto, hinata y sasuke aun desmayados.

Hinata despierta…hinata-dijo neji

He… ¿Qué paso?...

No lo sé dime tu

He…yo estaba mirando a sakura cuando de pronto todo se puso oscuro y no recuerdo más…

Sasuke, sasuke despierta-dijo kiba

He…que… ¡sakura!-dijo reaccionando

Se ha ido…-dijo naruto tristemente

_Sakura…_

Debemos volver a la aldea-dijo neji-nuestra misión ha fayado

¡Demonios!-dijo naruto dándole un puño al suelo-_no pude hacer nada…_

Todos se levantaron tristes y volvieron resignados pues en el lugar no había ni rastro de ella así que no podían buscarla.

Tsunade-sama ya han vuelto…

Que pasen

Hai

Todos entraron en la oficina con la cabeza baja dándole a saber a la hokage que la misión había fracasado.

Tsunade-sama-dijo neji rompiendo el silencio-hemos fracasado

Necesito que uno de ustedes me entregue el informe los demás pueden retirarse

Yo lo hare-vivió a decir neji

Todos se retiraron al instante pues estaban muy afligidos por no poder hacer nada.

Sasuke… –dijo naruto

Que quieres-dijo frio y cortante

Sé que esto te afecta más a ti que a mi sasuke y cuando quieras hablar yo estaré aquí-dijo naruto comprensivo

Estas palabras hicieron que sasuke se detuviera y muchas cosas pasaron por su mente.

Quieres comer algo…yo invito

Sasuke asintió y ambos caminaron hacia el ichiruka.

¡Hola naruto, sasuke! ¿Qué van a comer?-dijo el que atiende

Lo mismo de siempre…

Bien

Ambos se sentaron y esperaron unos minutos y después comieron.

¿Crees que volverá?-pregunto sasuke

No lo sé…pero de algo estoy seguro…

¿De qué?

Que ni tú ni yo nos rendiremos hasta encontrarla

Si…

Pero para eso debemos entrenar, entrenar duro

Si…-dijo sasuke más animado

Sasuke juntos la encontraremos y la traeremos de vuelta

Si naruto los dos la traeremos y seremos otra vez el equipo 7

Mientras ambos seguían comiendo más animados por otro lado dos personas se encontraban paradas frente a una cueva.

¿Qué es este lugar?

Nuestro nuevo hogar…-dijo el sujeto-vamos-dijo caminando hacia adentro

Sakura no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

Era una cueva grande pero al entrar bien adentro se podía ver un gran salón con diferentes pasillos.

Aquí viviremos por un tiempo por lo menos hasta que te haya entrenado bien por ahora debes descansar…mira aquí está tu habitación-dijo parándose al lado de una puerta-descansa mañana hablaremos

Si…-dijo sakura entrando

La habitación estaba alumbrada por una vela, era pequeña solo tenía una cama y una mesita de madera al lado tenía una pequeña ventana que solo dejaba ver el cielo, sakura camino hacia a cama y se recostó en ella.

_Padre, madre estoy seca de mi venganza solo necesito entrenar, entrenar muy duro para conseguirlo y les juro que lo lograre…ha…es cierto ¡el pergamino!- _ pensó sakura sacando de su mochila el pergamino.

"_sakura…hija mía si estás leyendo esto significa que él ha vuelto y yo estoy muerto quiero que sepas que en el pasado he cometido muchos errores y sé que no merezco tu perdón pero por favor lee todo lo que aquí encontraras pues te explicare que fue lo que paso hace trece años…_

Mientras tanto sasuke llegaba a su casa.

¡Ya llegue!

Hola sasuke me tenías preocupada-dijo una mujer caminando hacia el

Perdón madre pero tuvimos una misión.

Ya veo y ¿de qué trataba?

Estábamos buscando a alguien-dijo tratando de no darle importancia

¿A quién?-pregunto curiosa

¿Quieres que te lo cuente todo verdad?-dijo resignado

Si…

Buscábamos a sakura…

¿A sakura? ¿Por qué?

Lo que paso es que sakura se fue de la aldea…-dijo recordando lo que había pasado

Se fue de la aldea…pobre niña-dijo triste

Nosotros la seguimos pero ella iba acompañada de un sujeto muy fuerte-dijo apretando los puños al recordarlo-y nos venció fácilmente…un tal itachi

Ta...chi-dijo la mujer soltando un plato que tenía en las manos

¡Madre!-dijo corriendo hacia ella-¿estás bien?

Si… ¡¿estás bien no te paso nada?!-dijo algo alterada

Si…pero… ¿Por qué te pusiste así cuando dije el nombre de ese sujeto? ¿Acaso lo conoces?

Desgraciadamente si…-dijo tristemente

La respuesta de su madre lo dejo algo sorprendido pero lo que venía lo dejaría peor.

Sasuke ven…debo hablar con tigo-dijo caminando hacia la sala y sentándose seguida por sasuke que también se sentó

¿Qué pasa madre?-dijo algo preocupado

Te…te tengo que contar lo que paso hace 10 años el día que tu padre murió…

Sasuke sintió como su corazón se detenía su madre jamás le quiso contar nada pero ahora, ahora por fin sabría lo que había pasado aquel día.

Sasuke aquella noche…-dijo la mujer recordando…

-Flashback-

Una mujer se encontraba mirando el cielo pues era muy hermoso la luna estaba en todo su esplendor rodeada de muchas estrellas en verdad era hermoso…

Mikoto…-dijo un hombre parándose tras ella y abrasándola

¿No crees que es, hermoso?

Si…

¿Y sasuke?

Lo deje dormido en su cuarto…

Bien…

Ambos permanecieron así unos minutos más pero de un momento a otro a lo lejos se escuchó un grito desgarrador.

¿Qué fue eso?-dijo asustada

No lo sé, -dijo alarmado

De repente más gritos comenzaron a escucharse la mujer estaba totalmente asustada y de un momento a otro miro al cielo encontrándose con algo que la asusto aún más.

Fu...Fugaku…mira eso…

He…eso es-dijo mirando al cielo

En ese momento la luna era de color rojo un rojo pálido, fugaku se asustó un poco y de inmediato soltó a su esposa.

Mikoto ve por los niños llévalos a un lugar seguro yo debo saber que ocurre.

La mujer obedeció al instante pero al entrar de nuevo a la casa sintió como alguien derribaba la puerta esta corrió inmediatamente a ver seguida por su esposo al llegar a la sala pudieron ver a un hombre parado frente a ellos pero no lo reconocieron pues tenía una máscara puesta.

¿Quién eres tú y que quieres?-dijo fugaku sacando un kunai

El sujeto comenzó a reír.

Quiero presentarte a alguien-dijo el sujeto mientras alguien más entraba en la casa

I…itachi ¿Qué estás haciendo?-dijo desconcertado fugaku al ver a su hijo al lado del extraño sujeto con un kunai en la mano y lleno de sangre

Lo siento padre pero todos ustedes estorban-dijo frio y cortante

¿Qué?-dijo aún más desconcertado

Lo que oíste tú y tu familia estorban así que nos desharemos de la basura no itachi

Si…-dijo sonriendo

¡Mikoto! Ve por sasuke y váyanse de aquí yo luchare contra ellos-dijo algo alterado

Pero…-dijo preocupada por su esposo

¡Ve!...

Si

La mujer no lo dudó ni un segundo más así que corrió por el pasillo hasta una habitación hay entro y vio al pequeño sasuke de solo cuatro años y lo saco de ahí, corrió hasta el patio y salió de la casa con el pequeño sasuke en sus brazos.

No dejare que escape…-dijo itachi saliendo de la casa

¡No!-dijo fugaku corriendo tras el pero el sujeto lo detuvo

Tu pelearas con migo-dijo poniéndose en guardia

Ambos comenzaron a luchar mientras tanto Mikoto corría por las calles de la villa y en todo lado habían cadáveres de uchijas pronto llegaría a la salida pero de pronto noto como alguien la seguía y cuando miro atrás pudo ver a…su hijo itachi de 10 años.

¿Por qué haces esto?-dijo la mujer llorando

Ustedes solo son un estorbo-dijo frio y cortante

La mujer continuo corriendo pero de pronto tropezó y cayó al suelo despertando al pequeño, itachi la logro alcanzar y saco un kunai dispuesto a matarla la mujer sintió como todo acabaría así que serró sus ojos resignada y abraso fuertemente al pequeño, pero de repente sintió como unos filos de kunai sonaron así que abrió sus ojos lentamente.

He…mu…muromashi- dijo asustada pero aliviada

Mikoto ¿estás bien?-dijo seriamente

Si…

Rayos…-dijo itachi al ver al sujeto y empezar a correr pues sabia no lo podía derrotar

Mikoto ¿Qué está pasando?

Están atacando la villa… ¡fugaku!-dijo alterada-debes ayudarlo

Primero debo llevarte a un lugar seguro –dijo ayudándola al levantarse

Ambos corrieron por las calles de konoha hasta que llegaron a la casa de él y entraron una mujer se asomó al ver a los tres.

Que sucedió-pregunto un poco asustada

Han atacado la villa uchija iré a buscar fugaku ustedes quédense aquí-dijo para luego salir del lugar

-Fin flashback—

Después de eso yo me quede hay hasta el día siguiente cuando llego muromashi y me dijo que tu padre…estaba muerto-dijo la mujer llorando

Sasuke se encontraba en shock al escuchar toda la verdad sentía un mar de emociones confusas.

Entonces… Itachi…es…es… mi

Si sasuke él es tu hermano-dijo la mujer amargamente

Por eso nosotros somos los únicos uchijas que quedan verdad

Si…pero ahora sabes que hay un tercer uchija

Sasuke aún no podía asimilar todo lo dicho por su adre pero de algo estaba seguro en su corazón empezaba a nacer un odio, un odio hacia su hermano hacia itachi…

Un rato después un pelinegro se encontraba en su habitación pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día pues muchas cosas fueron reveladas aunque en su mente habían muchas cosas una ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos sakura…

Mientras tanto sakura se encontraba acostada en su cama terminando de leer el pergamino.

"_sakura ya te he dicho toda la verdad y espero me perdones pero como te dije anteriormente yo hice que olvidaras todo así que no sabrás como controlar tus poderes… así que te explicare cuáles son tus habilidades:_

_Tú puedes controlar todos los elementos agua, fuego, rayo, tierra y viento puedes hacer diferentes técnicas uniendo alguno de estos elementos._

_Tus ojos poseen un poder muy fuerte que resulto de la combinación de sharingan con nuestra técnica este poder se llama "hashiri" _

_Espero sepas manejar bien tus poderes sakura piensa con sabiduría confió en ti creo que con esto digo todo solo espero me perdones por lo que te he hecho adiós hija mía suerte…"_

_Muromashi haruno_

Bien…ya solo tengo que entrenar fuerte muy fuerte para lograr vencerlo. Me esforzaré y lo lograre te matare maldito orochimaru…-dijo sakura serrando sus ojos y volviéndolos a abrir con el hashiri.


	7. Chapter 7: el entrenamiento termino

**Capítulo 7: el entrenamiento termino…**

Al día siguiente una pelirrosa se encontraba parada frente a un hombre que la miraba como esperando algo.

Vamos sakura ataca-dijo el hombre

Bien…

Sakura saco un kunai y comenzó a atacar al hombre pero este lo esquivaba fácilmente-¿es lo mejor que puedes dar?-dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Bien, creo que es hora de empezar con el entrenamiento ¿no creen?-dijo un peli plateado mirando fijamente con su ojo a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban frente a él.

Si-respondieron mientras se ponían en guardia

Bien

Ambos comenzaron a atacar a su sensei, pero este los esquivaba fácilmente.

Todos se encontraban entrenando y cada uno con un propósito el de la pelirrosa una venganza y el de dos jóvenes un pelinegro y un rubio ser de nuevo un equipo pero para eso debían entrenar y buscar a su ultimo integrante sakura…

Así pasaron dos años…

Una luz entraba por una pequeña ventana dándole directamente en el rostro a una chica que dormía profundamente pero al sentir la luz comenzó a despertar.

mm…ya es hora-dijo levantándose rápidamente-bien cada vez me acerco más a mi objetivo-dijo levantándose y saliendo del cuarto

Se encontraba caminando por los pasillos hacia la salida pues ese día también debería entrenar, caminaba lentamente mientras en su cabeza rondaban algunas preguntas ¿Cuándo estaría totalmente lista para matarlo?, ¿y cuando estuviera lista donde lo buscaría? Y sin darse cuenta ya estaba en el lugar donde todos los días entrenaba con itachi.

Bueno días sakura-dijo itachi parado frente a ella

Buenos días… estoy lista-dijo poniéndose en guardia

No…hoy no entrenaremos

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-dijo algo confundida

Sakura…hemos entrenado durante estos dos largos años y…creo que ya estas lista

Sakura estaba un poco sorprendida por lo dicho por itachi ¿ya estaba lista? Una sensación de felicidad recorrió todo su cuerpo pero no lo demostraba a simple vista pues hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de demostrar sus sentimientos.

¿Estás seguro?-dijo seriamente

Si…te he enseñado todo lo que se y además ya sabes controlar a la perfección todos tus poderes hasta lograste controlar la marca de maldición-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

_He esperado tanto tiempo…por fin-_pensó sakura-bien…ahora solo falta encontrarlo

Si…pero antes…tendremos nuestra última pelea ¿Qué te parece?

Hmp…me parece perfecto-dijo con una sonrisa

Bien, esta pelea será con espadas ¿qué te parece?

Me parece bien-dijo mientras sacaba su espada

Ambos comenzaron una batalla en la que sus espadas chocaban sacando chispas, ambos eran muy rápidos y esquivaban fácilmente los ataques del otro.

Bien sakura…-dijo mientras detenía un ataque de la pelirrosa

Aun no has visto nada-dijo mientras daba un salto hacia atrás y volvía a atacar

En un campo de entrenamiento se encontraban dos jóvenes sentados bajo un tronco uno era rubio de ojos azules vestía un pantalón naranja igual que su camisa pero esta tenía unas rayas negras su protector tenía el símbolo de konoha, el otro era pelinegro con unos ojos también negros muy profundos llevaba un pantalón azul oscuro y un chaleco de la aldea lo que solo dejaba ver las mangas azul oscuras de su camisa su banda también tenía el símbolo de la aldea.

Ya se tardó ¿no crees?-dijo el rubio cansado

Hmp…él siempre lo hace-dijo el pelinegro recostado en un tronco y con los ojos serrados

De repente un hombre apareció frente a ellos en una nube de homo lo que causo que el rubio se asustara y callera de espaldas al suelo mientras el pelinegro solo se limitó a abrir los ojos, el hombre tenía cabello plateado llevaba una máscara que le cubría la mitad de la cara dejando ver solo uno de sus ojos el cual era negro su banda llevaba el símbolo de konoha.

Hola-dijo con una sonrisa

¡Haa!-grito furioso-¡casi me mata kakashi-sensei!-dijo alterado

Naruto tú te asustas por todo, mira que sasuke esta tan tranquilo…

Hmp…tardo mucho-dijo serio

Así-dijo rascándose la cabeza-es que me perdí en el camino de la vida

¡Si claro!-dijo irónicamente mientras se ponía de pie-¡es hora de entrenar!

Bien como quieras naruto-dijo kakashi poniéndose de pie

Hmp…-fue lo único que dijo también poniéndose de pie

Mientras tanto la pelirrosa aun peleaba contra itachi ambos ya estaban cansados pero no se rendirían hasta que uno de los dos ganara.

Bien sakura pero aun no me superas-dijo con aire de superioridad

Ya veremos… ¡elemento agua onda acuática!

Oye dije que sin jutsus-dijo itachi esquivando el ataque

Es que tienes miedo…-dijo irónicamente

Bien…pero no es suficiente-dijo mientras soltaba su espada y hacia sellos con sus manos -¡Elemento fuego Técnica de la gran bola de fuego!

Sakura lo esquivo rápidamente y le lanzo un kunai explosivo el cual este no vio lo que causo que lo lanzara a unos metros, sakura corrió hacia el con un kunai en la mano, itachi se levantó rápidamente pero sakura fue más rápida y le dio un golpe lo que lo hizo caer sakura se tiro encima y le puso el kunai en el cuello.

Gane…-susurro la pelirrosa

Creo que si…-dijo cansado por la batalla

Sakura retiro el kunai y se acercó mas al rostro del chico dejando solo una escasa distancia la cual termino de acortar itachi uniéndose en un beso ambos chicos se besaban suavemente pero luego de unos segundos itachi quiso profundizar el beso volviéndolo muy apasionado aunque después de unos minutos tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno.

Te amo...-susurro itachi

Y yo a ti…-dijo sakura dándole un beso y parándose

Bien lo mejor será irnos ya ¿no crees?

Si…-dijo mirando hacia el bosque

Bien pues vámonos ¿no?

Si-dijo dándose la vuelta para volver a la guarida

Ambos caminaron hacia su guarida…

Bien cada vez me sorprenden más-dijo kakashi con una sonrisa-creo que es mejor que dejemos así no creen ya se hiso tarde

No kakashi-sensei sasuke y yo seguiremos entrenando

Bien pero yo debo irme nos vemos mañana-dijo kakashi dándose la vuelta y yéndose

Bien naruto solo somos tú y yo a pelear-dijo sasuke con una sonrisa

Te borrare esa sonrisa-dijo naruto atacándolo

Hmp…eso lo veremos…

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación terminando de empacar lo necesario.

_Orochimaru…juro que esta vez si te matare-_pensaba sakura mientras salía de su habitación y caminaba hacia la salida en donde la esperaba itachi.

¿Estas lista?-dijo mientras la miraba-hmp…-_está linda…_

Sakura vestía una blusa rosa que le dejaba ver el estómago, un chaleco que le llegaba un poco más arriba de sus muñecas, unos guantes negros y un short negro su porta kunais y atrás llevaba una catana.

Si estoy lista…

Ten-dijo mientras le lanzaba una capa negra-la necesitaras, vámonos

Sakura se la puso rápidamente para salir tras el pelinegro así ambos chicos comenzaron su viaje.

_La primera aldea será a de la roca, es la más cercana…bien-_ pensó sakura

Sasuke ya oscureció lo mejor será dejar así-dijo cansado

Sí…-dijo guardando su espada-nos vemos mañana

Oye ¿no quieres comer?

No…ya debo irme-dijo caminando lentamente

_Bien más para mí-_pensó emocionado

Sasuke camino por la aldea sin rumbo hasta que decidió ir a un sitio donde sabia no lo molestarían y podía estar tranquilo así que camino hasta la salida de la aldea y sin que lo vieran salió camino unos metros y por fin llego al lago.

_Este lago me trae tantos recuerdos_-pensó sasuke

"_¡sasuke!-llamo una mujer al verlo_

_He… ¿Qué sucede?_

_Sasuke ¿no has visto a sakura?_

_No ¿Por qué?_

_Es que no ha llegado a casa y me tiene preocupada_

_mm…ya veo, cuando la vea se lo diré_

_Si gracias-dijo la mujer yéndose_

_Sakura y sus berrinches-pensó sasuke adivinando donde podía estar así que camino al lugar donde estaba seguro la encontraría_

_¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo una voz tras el árbol_

_He…sasuke-kun-dijo algo sorprendido-¿qué haces aquí?_

_Eso te pregunte yo…-dijo recostándose en el árbol y mirándola a los ojos_

_Este…yo…solo quise estar aquí…-dijo nerviosamente mientras miraba al lago_

_Hmp…tu mama te anda buscando ¿Por qué?_

_Pues…la verdad…es que me pelee con ella-dijo tristemente_

_Ya veo…aun así deberías volver pues se veía preocupada_

_En un momento voy…quiero estar un rato más aquí…-dijo cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo el viento que chocaba contra su cara_

_Hmp…está bien…-dijo sentándose a su lado lo que provocó que esta se sonrojara y no pasara desapercibido por él._

_Ambos se quedaron mirando el lago un tiempo más" _

_Baya…cuanto tiempo ha pasado ¿Dónde podas estar sakura?-_pensó mientras se recostaba en las raíces de un árbol.

Cada que podía iba a ese lugar pues le parecía un lugar en el cual podía estar tranquilo además tenía la esperanza de que algún día sakura apareciera en ese lugar, y sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormido.

Por las calles de konoha se encontraba un rubio muy alegre caminando hacia el ichiraku pero algo detuvo su paso a lo lejos diviso una cabellera azul.

¡Hinata-chan!-grito emocionado

_Esa voz…es-_pensó mirando hacia atrás-¡Na-naruto-kun!

Hola hinata-chan ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto con su típica sonrisa

B-bi-en…y t...u –dijo con un leve sonrojo

Bien, oye y que haces por aquí

n-nada

mm… ¿quieres venir a comen en el ichiraku con migo?

_Me…me está invitando a comer-_pensó la ojiperla totalmente roja-s-si

Bien vamos-dijo el rubio feliz

Ambos caminaron por las calles de konoha sin cruzar palabra pues hinata estaba demasiado roja como para pronunciar algo y naruto solo quería llegar a comer algo.

¡Buenas tardes viejo!-saludo el rubio sentándose en la mesa

¡Buenos días naruto! ¿Qué te sirvo?-dijo animadamente

Lo de siempre viejo

Claro…-dijo poniéndose a cocinar

Hinata se sentó al lado de naruto aun sonrojada pero más levemente lo observaba mientras este esperaba con ansias su comida.

Y dime ¿hinata como vas con tu equipo?

He…b-bien naruto-kun y tú…-dijo la ojiperla tímidamente

Bien…-dijo tristemente al recordar a sakura-aun no logramos encontrarla-dijo un poco serio

Ya la encontraran naruto-kun no te preocupes-dijo tratando de animar al rubio

Si…creo que si…

Aquí está la comida-dijo el señor poniéndoles en frente dos grandes platos de ramen

Ambos comenzaron a comer tratando de olvidar sus penas.


	8. Chapter 8: la busqueda empieza

**Aquí un nuevo capi disfrútenlo.**

**Recuerden los personajes no son míos son de masashi kishimoto.**

**Capítulo 8: la búsqueda empieza**

Dos encapuchados saltaban de árbol en árbol ambos iban despacio pues no querían cansarse tanto pues el viaje demoraría dos días para llegar a su destino.

Sakura…

Que…

Sigues en el nivel uno verdad.

Si-dijo resignada por aun no poder activar el nivel dos de su hashiri-_demonios es cierto lo había olvidado…_

"_sakura quiero decirte una cosa más el hashiri tiene tres fases la primera es cuando lo logras sacar, la segunda es cuando lo aprendes a controlar pero para eso debe existir odio en tu corazón pues este poder solo se activa con el odio y el dolor no lo olvides y la última fase es cuando tu poder es totalmente liberado y tres comillas aparecen en tus ojos después de que eso pase no habrá quien te derrote a menos que tus sentimientos se interpongan no debes dejar que eso pase o podrías morir con tu propio poder recuérdalo bien sakura"_

_El pergamino lo decía no debo tener sentimiento alguno…y para liberar mis poderes debo sentir odio hacia todos y todo no debo darme por vencida…he sacrificado mucho para esto jamás me daré por vencida_ -pensó mientras activaba su hashiri

_Vamos a ver de que eres capaz sakura…-_pensaba itachi mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

Ambos siguieron su camino sin cruzar palabra alguna hasta que los dos se percataron de algo.

Hmp…mira lo que hemos encontrado ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer-dijo itachi sonriendo

Si…-dijo sakura caminando hacia una pequeña cabaña que se encontraba en el camino-_ hay…dos…seis…diez hay diez personas_

Al llegar frente a esta con una patada la tiro al suelo rápidamente.

Vaya, vaya miren con lo que me he encontrado-dijo sakura con una sonrisa

En la casa se encontraban diez hombres unos jugando otros fumando y otros afilando sus espadas.

Pero miren lo que nos ha traído el camino…una muchacha muy bonita he ¿qué te trae por aquí preciosa?-dijo uno de los hombres acercándose a ella con una sonrisa

Hmp…sois unos idiotas sabían-dijo sakura aun con su sonrisa

Pero miren a esta niñita no sabes con quien te estas metiendo así que mejor guarda silencio hermosa

Quien de ustedes conoce a un tal orochimaru-pregunto dejando de sonreír

¿Orochimaru?... que quieres tú con ese sujeto

Eso es cosa mía…si saben algo es mejor que lo digan ahora si es que aprecian sus vidas-dijo amenazadoramente

Todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas por lo pronunciado por la pelirrosa.

Bien…como quieran-dijo sakura mientras sacaba un kunai y corría a gran velocidad hacia uno de ellos clavándole el kunai en su estómago.

Todos pararon de reír y se pusieron en disposición para pelear con ella.

Es su última oportunidad díganme lo que saben y tal vez vivirán…

¡Atáquenla! –grito uno de los sujetos mientras el resto lo seguían

Sakura sonrió y saco su espada…unos segundos después casi todos se encontraban muertos, la casa se encontraban charcos de sangre y solo un hombre viví el resto estaban muertos este los observaba ¿Cómo había ocurrido eso? Levanto su vista topándose con unos ojos rojos que le miraban.

No me mates por-favor no me mates-suplicaba el hombre arrodillado frente a ella

Hmp…que sabes sobre orochimaru

Yo…yo no sé nada

Bien…-dijo dispuesta a atacarlo

Espera…no sé nada de él pero se quien sí sabe…

Habla

Unos…unos sujetos hace unos días pasaron por aquí preguntando también por el

¿Quiénes?

S-su…nombre es akatsuki

¿Akatsuki? Que más sabes-dijo mientras lo cogía del cuello y lo alzaba

S-solo…sé que se llaman akatsuki…y que visten capas con nubes rojas

Hacia donde se dirigían

No…no lose pero creo que iban hacia la aldea de la roca…-dijo totalmente asustado

Hmp…bien pero eso no te salva-dijo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y le degollaba con su espada

_Bien…esto ha sido muy sencillo…ahora a buscar a esos tales akatsuki…-_pensó la pelirrosa saliendo de la casa.

Bien hecho-dijo itachi con una sonrisa

Hmp…vámonos

Y sin decir más ambos se pusieron en marcha.

Sabes algo sobre unos tales akatsuki…-dijo la pelirrosa después de unos minutos de haberse alejado de la casa

Akatsuki…-susurro el pelinegro un poco sorprendido

¿Sabes algo?-dijo la pelirrosa percatándose de su reacción

Si…he escuchado que es una organización que está integrada por ninjas renegados de diferentes aldeas

Ya veo… al parecer ellos también buscan a orochimaru

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Uno de los ninjas que se encontraba en la casa me lo dijo.

Hmp…_debo advertirle, sakura está acelerando las cosas_-pensó itachi mientras su seño se fruncía

Sakura…no puedo ir con tigo a la aldea

Sakura se detuvo de golpe y mirándolo fijamente

¿Por qué?-pregunto con una ceja levantada

Debo ir a un lugar…así que seguirás sola nos encontraremos después

Hmp…bien-dijo sin prestarle mucha atención y continuando con su camino

Itachi solo dio media vuelta y se marchó del lugar

_No me creas tan idiota itachi-_pensó sakura con el ceño fruncido

-Flashback-

Sakura se encontraba en la cueva mientras que itachi había salido por un momento así que sin dudarlo se escabullo a la habitación del pelinegro.

En la habitación no habían muchas coas solo una cama un armario y una pequeña mesita con varios cajones.

Comenzó a buscar en cada uno de ellos hasta que se topó con unos documentos los cuales parecían importantes ya que estaban bien escondidos, así que los empezó a examinar y pudo notar que estos levaban su nombre.

_Pero…que es esto-_pensaba algo sorprendida mientras leía lo que decía el documento.

_Haruno sakura_

_Ha entrenado durante una año aproximadamente ha podido mejorar en su control con la espada también ha mejorado en el control de sus elementos y también mejoro en el uso del hashiri pero aún sigue en el nivel uno…_

Aquellos documentos contenían información sobre ella, sus avances y sus desventajas, todo sobre ella.

_Pero que rayos….es todo esto…no…no puede ser_-pensaba sakura angustiada pero no pudo continuar porque había escuchado un ruido así que dejo todo como estaba y salió de la habitación rápidamente. 

-fin flashback-

_Crees que no lo sé…sé que tu estas llevándole información sobre mí a alguien pero ¿Quién es?..¿.tendrá algo que ver con orochimaru? ¡Rayos!-_pensó furiosa de no poder saber de quien se trataba-_bueno pronto lo sabré por ahora tengo que concentrarme en mi búsqueda._

_-_0x0x0x-

La noche había caído y sakura acababa de llegar a la aldea de la roca.

La aldea era grande, había mucho comercio pues era más una aldea turística por eso tenía más posibilidades de encontrar alguna pista de orochimaru hay, así que camino por las largas calles las cuales se encontraban iluminadas y llenas de gente, camino buscando una posada en donde poder pasar la noche.

Camino unos minutos hasta que encontró una posada, entro y pidió una habitación después una muchacha la guio hasta su habitación.

Sakura entro la habitación era grade con una cama mediana, un armario, y una mesita y tenía una ventada de donde podía ver gran parte de la aldea.

Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos intentando descansar pues cuando amaneciera tendría que empezar a buscar información.

-x0x0x-

Unos rayos de sol empezaban a entrar en la habitación causando que la pelirrosa se despertara.

Sakura despertó y se levantó rápidamente se bañó y se alisto para salir.

Camino por la aldea toda la mañana sin encontrar nada así que decidió entrar a un bar.

¿Que desea que le sirva señorita?-pregunto un joven amablemente

Sírvame sake-dijo sakura mie3ntras se sentaba en la barra

Con mucho gusto-dijo el muchacho dedicándole una sonrisa

Unos minutos después el joven le trajo una botella y una copa.

_Al parecer no están en esta aldea-_pensó sakura mientras tomaba sorbos de sake-_debieron seguir… ¿pero dónde estarán?...bueno o mejor será irme si los quiero encontrar-_se levantó y pago iba a salir pero algo la detuvo.

De repente dos hombres con capas negras y nubes rojas entraron en el bar.

_Son ellos…-_pensó sakura volviendo a sentarse rápidamente como si nada

En la entrada del bar estaban dos sujetos uno alto su cabello era largo y rubio, y ojos azules, el otro era bajo y pero llevaba un sombrero que no le dejaba ver la cara.

Ambos caminaron hacia la barra.

Buenas señores ¿Qué les siro?-pregunto un hombre de edad

Tráiganos sake-dijo mientras daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia una de las mesas

El hombre solo asintió y unos minutos después le llevo la bebida a la mesa

Estaba por dar un sorbo a su copa pero un hombre se paró frente a él.

Ustedes… -dijo el hombre-son akatsuki verdad

Ambos hombres se no le prestaron atención y siguieron bebiendo.

Si…son ustedes-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa-¡oigan chicos son ellos!-grito a todos los presentes-¡vamos nos pagara buen dinero por sus cabezas!

Si es cierto-dijo otro hombre

Todos los hombres que se encontraban comenzaron a murmurar y se levantaron dispuestos a atacar a ambos sujetos la única que ni se inmutaba era una pelirrosa quien seguía bebiendo sake como si nada pasara.

Hn…

Todos los hombres se abalanzaron hacia los akatsuki pero uno de ellos saco una especie de cola y les lanzo barios senbon envenenados.

Unos segundos después todos los hombres habían caído, hasta los que solo habían sido rosados por los senbon, los únicos que se encontraban bien eran los hombres que atendían y la pelirrosa que no se había movido en ningún momento.

Baya sasori-sama los ha exterminado a todos-dijo mientras reía- pero le faltaron tres-dijo mirándolos-no se reocupe yo me encargo

El rubio se paró con un kunai en la mano dispuesto a atacar al muchacho quien esperaba resignado su muerte pero antes de que el kunai le acertara escucho el filo chocarse con algo abrió los ojos y se encontró a una pelirrosa frente a él.

Sakura observo como el rubio se paraba y le lanzaba el kunai al joven así que saco su espada y se interpuso entre el kunai y el joven haciendo que su espada chocara con este.

Vaya, vaya…una ninja-dijo el rubio sarcásticamente

Gra…gracias señorita-dijo el joven algo asustado

Ustedes dos-dijo la pelirrosa bajando su espada-díganme donde esta orochimaru

Hn…como porque deberíamos decirte preciosa-dijo el rubio divertido

Si no quieren morir será mejor que me lo digan-dijo la pelirrosa amenazante

Quien eres tú para amenazarnos-dijo el rubio

Mi nombre no les interesa solo díganme donde esta orochimaru y los dejare vivir-dijo la pelirrosa seria

El rubio no pudo responder porque el otro hombre había comenzado a atacar de nuevo con sus senbon envenenados, sakura los esquivaba fácil pero tenía que proteger a los dos hombres que seguían hay así que con su espada desvió todas las agujas dirigidas a ellos.

Váyanse de aquí-dijo la pelirrosa sin mirar a los hombres

Pero señorita-dijo el anciano-usted…

No se preocupe solo váyanse de aquí

Pero…

¡Ahora!-gruño sakura un poco desesperada

Tenga cuidado-dijo el joven mientras salía por la puerta de atrás

Bien, han elegido morir-dijo sakura quitándose la capa y poniéndose en posición de pelea

Hn…en verdad crees que podrás derrotarnos-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa-sasori-sama no se preocupe yo la matare en un instante

Pues serás el primero en morir -dijo sakura-hashiri

Esos ojos…-dijo el rubio algo sorprendido pero no pudo decir más cuando se vio atacado por la pelirrosa

El rubio esquivaba los ataques con algo de dificultad, metió sus manos en dos bolsitas que llevaba a los lados y cuando las saco dejo ver dos bocas en ellas y de estas salieron bolitas de arcilla que chocaron contra la pelirrosa explotando.

El joven se encontraba con su abuelo un poco lejos del bar hasta que escucharon una explosión y cando miraron para atrás pudieron ver que el lugar estaba destruido.

El rubio salió saltando del lugar y detrás de, el salió e otro akatsuki.

Ve sasori-sama le dije que sería sencillo, ahora ya nos podemos ir-dijo dándose media vuelta para comenzar a caminar pero algo lo detiene

A dónde vas-pregunto una voz tras el-aun no terminamos

El rubio se dio la vuelta y vio con sorpresa a la pelirrosa parada frente a él sin ningún daño.

Pero…que-dijo el rubio

Sakura cogió su espada con fuerza y corrió hacia el pero con más velocidad y lo corto el dos, pero este se convirtió en arcilla _"un clon"_ pensó sakura dándose la vuelta y ver al rubio subido en un pájaro de arcilla.

El rubio saco más ineptos de arcilla y se los tiro desde el aire pero sakura los esquivo, sakura sabía que no podría luchar en ese lugar pues habían muchas personas así que comenzó a correr alejándose de ahí.

A donde crees que vas-dijo el rubio siguiéndola pero antes bajo al suelo para subir al otro akatsuki

Sakura corría por el pueblo en dirección a la salida, seguida por el pájaro de arcilla.

Por fin había salido del pueblo y unos metros más adelante se detuvo y se dio la vuelta encontrándose con ambos akatsuki.

El akatsuki bajo dejando solo al rubio quien descendió a gran velocidad hacia la pelirrosa y antes de chocar con esta salto dejando que el pájaro colisionara con esta y explotara.

El rubio miraba con una sonrisa pero esta desapareció rápidamente al ver a sakura parada frente a él "_un clon" _pensó el rubio hizo una posición de manos y luego las metió en sus bolsas, las saco y dejo salir mucha arcilla la cual se convirtió en dos grandes monstruos los cuales atacaron a la pelirrosa esta los ataco con su espada pero al cortarlos estos se dividieron en dos.

_Rayos estas cosas no paran de dividirse-_pensó sakura al verse perseguida por barias cosas de arcilla.

Los monstruos de arcilla se le pegaron haciendo explosión pero de la explosión callo un tronco "_suplantación" _pensó el rubio.

_Demonios esta chica no se rinde-_pensó el rubio_-pero tengo mas _

A ver si puedes con esto-dijo el rubio metiendo sus manos en sus bolsas-¡dragón c2!

Un gran dragón de arcilla apareció el rubio subió a su cabeza he hizo que de la boca de este saliera un dragón más pequeño el cual bolo hacia sakura esta corrió pero este exploto cerca de ella haciéndola retroceder unos metros.

_Es diferente a los demás_-pensó sakura_-será mejor terminar con esto_

Sakura corrió hacia él y este le lanzo otro dragón ella lo esquivo y siguió corriendo con más velocidad hasta que pudo llegar a, el salto y quedo a su altura.

Qué demonios…-dijo el rubio al ver a la pelirrosa frente a el

Este será tu fin-dijo sakura- _hashiri_

El rubio la miro a los ojos quedando en una especie de transe sakura aprovecho y con su espada lo corto a la mitán su espada estaba cubierta con chakra y al cortarlo también corto al dragón de arcilla creando una gran explosión que no pudo evitar así que la lanzo unos metros.

_Baya eso me causo muchos problemas-_pensó sakura parándose con dificultad y desapareciendo el hashiri

Sakura se paró y junto sus manos haciendo que todo su cuerpo se cubriera de chakra verde y unos minutos después ya no tenía ninguna herida.

_Bien ya está-_pensó sakura-_pero usar el hashiri y en la batalla me gasto mucho chakra._

Has derrotado a deidara-dijo una voz tras ella

Sakura se dio la vuelta encontrándose con el otro akatsuki-así que se llamaba deidara-dijo sakura sarcásticamente.

_Demonios mi chakra es poco no podre pelear bien con el-_pensó mientras se ponía en posición de pelea

Hmp…has gastado casi todo tu chakra como piensas derrotarme-dijo sarcástico el akatsuki

Averígualo-dijo sakura con una sonrisa.

**Como peleara sakura si casi no tiene chakra… **

**Déjenme sus comentarios y díganme que les ha parecido mi historia. **


	9. Chapter 9: un nuevo nivel

**Capítulo 9: el nuevo nivel**

Hmp…has gastado casi todo tu chakra como piensas derrotarme-dijo sarcástico el akatsuki

Averígualo-dijo sakura con una sonrisa

Sakura saco unos kunais t se los lanzo el saco una cola y se protegió pero alguno de ellos le, rompieron la capa.

_Esa no es su verdadera forma_-pensó sakura

El akatsuki saco sus manos de la capa y también su cola dejando ver en su espalda una especie de armadura.

_Esa cola…es una especie de armadura…tal vez su verdadera cuerpo está dentro…tendré que averiguarlo_-pensó sakura preparándose para atacar_._

Es akatsuki se quitó el trapo que le tapaba la boca, y la abrió dejando salir una lluvia de senbon.

_Son iguales que los otros_-pensó sakura-_también tienen veneno, al parecer todos sus ataques tendrán veneno…bien pues tender que esquivar todo lo que lance._

Sakura termino de esquivarlos y aumentando su velocidad corrió hacia él, de un movimiento se puso detrás de él y le lanzo un puño cargado de chakra el cual el no pudo esquivar y su armadora se rompió, una sombra salió rápidamente después de ser destrozado por sakura.

El akatsuki se paró y se quitó la capa dejando ver a un joven de cabello rojo y ojos cafés que la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Parece n niño-_pensó sakura

Ahora va enserio-dijo el pelirrojo sacando un pergamino y haciendo una invocación

Una marioneta apareció y comenzó a atacar a sakura, esta esquivaba los ataques con algo de dificultad pues se encontraba muy agotada por su última batalla.

La marioneta saco dos espadas y sakura saco la suya contrarrestando los ataques, pero su energía se agotaba poco a poco, cosa que el akatsuki sabía perfectamente.

El akatsuki saco otro pergamino invocando otra marioneta la cual se mantuvo cerca de, el mientras la otra seguía atacando a sakura.

Sakura seguía peleando con la marioneta a cual saco otras dos manos de las cuales salieron una lluvia de senbon envenenados sakura los esquivo pero al momento que salto la otra marioneta se movió rápidamente hacia ella mandándole un puñetazo que sakura no pudo esquivar mandándola unos kilómetros de distancia.

Sakura callo contra el suelo y trato de pararse pero sus fuerzas se habían agotado ninguno de sus músculos respondían y su chakra se acababa.

Hmp… ¿no te puedes levantar?-pregunto sarcástico el akatsuki

_Vamos levántate-_se animaba sakura_-no…puedes morir aquí si lo haces o te odiare para siempre…levántate _

Creo que este es tu fin-dijo el pelirrojo-bien…yo te matare-dijo cogiendo la espada de sakura-Hmp…eres débil, pero no tendrás que sufrir más

No puedo creer que vaya a morir aquí-pensó sarcástica-demonios…siempre fui una molestia.

Sakura podía ver como el pelirrojo cogía su espada y la levantaba lentamente todo se fue volviendo borroso la oscuridad se hacía presente por un momento espero la espada, espero su fin, pero de pronto una imagen de su hermano paso por su mente su hermano muerto ¿por quién? Por orochimaru el mismo que mato a sus padres a que había jurado matar, de pronto un odio muy fuerte punzo su corazón sintió como su razón de vivir volvía, sus fuerzas regresaban y de pronto abrió sus ojos dejando ver el hashiri con dos comillas en ellos, el akatsuki al ver esos ojos sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba.

Sakura se levantó del suelo rápidamente y le dio un puñetazo al pelirrojo lanzándolo lejos, levanto su espada y corrió hacia él.

El akatsuki dio media vuelta y vio a la pelirrosa corre hacia él, moviendo sus manos las dos marionetas se pusieron frente a él y la atacaron sakura esquivaba los ataques y de un movimiento corto una de las marionetas por la mitad quedando solo una a la cual de un puñetazo la destruyo quedando el akatsuki sin ninguna marioneta.

_Se siente…bien-_pensó sakura_-este es el poder del segundo nivel…aunque activar el segundo nivel me devolvió un poco de fuerza mi chakra esta igual…lo que significa que no durare mucho…así que debo acabar con el ahora-_pensó poniéndose en guardia dispuesta a atacar

No puedo creer que me hagas llegar a esto—dijo el akatsuki zafándose su capa-creo que te subestime

El akatsuki se quitó su capa dejando ver dos grandes varas llenas de cuchillas en su estómago se encontraba un cable grueso y en su pecho se encontraba un símbolo que significaba _"escorpión _"y en su espalda se encontraban cuatro pergaminos.

Este será tu fin-dijo el sacando de sus manos unos tubos de los cuales salió fuego.

Sakura los esquivo y se escondió tras una roca.

_El mismo…se ha convertido en…una marioneta-_pensó sakura-_demonios…_

El akatsuki la sigue atacando con el fuego pero al ver que no sale detiene el fuego y comienza a lanzarle agua la cual hace que la roca en donde se encuentra se destroce, sakura salto lejos del agua esquivando los ataques de este sakura solo se dedica a esquivar mientras analiza sus posibilidades de atacar.

_Debo hacer algo pronto…o me quedare sin chakra-_pensaba sakura-_si es una marioneta no debería producir chakra lo que significa que debe tener una parte humana…pero cual-_pensaba mientras lo miraba por todo lados-_lo tengo…esa cosa debe ser donde está su corazón…lo que significa que debo atacarlo justo hay…y todo acabara…bien solo tengo una oportunidad._

Sakura cogió su espada con fuerza y esquivando los ataques del pelirrojo avanzo hacia el este trataba de herirla pero era inútil pues sakura los esquivaba todos, sakura se acerca cada vez más y con un solo objetivo.

El akatsuki al verse frente a frente con la pelirrosa comprendió lo que esta iba a hacer t con una vano esfuerzo por esquivar la espada de sakura saco una espada y la lanzo hacia ella pero después sintió un gran dolor y sangre…al mirar su pecho se encontró con la espada de sakura en su pecho, en su corazón su única parte humana.

Sakura sintió un dolor punzante y al examinarse pudo notar una espada en su estómago y al darse cuenta su espada estaba en el pecho del akatsuki pero la espada de este se encontraba en su estómago ambos se habían atravesado con sus espadas al mismo tiempo.

Baya…con que fuiste más rápido…-dijo sarcástica mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás y se sacaba la espada-pero aun así no pudiste evitar la muerte

Hmp…descubriste mi punto débil-dijo el akatsuki escupiendo sangre-eres astuta

Necesito que me digas donde esta orochimaru-dijo sakura firmemente

Hmp…está bien te daré un poco de información-dijo el akatsuki-en el país de la hierba, el puente del cielo y la tierra ve en tres días…hay me encontraría con…un subordinado de orochimaru…que es…mi esp...ía…

Hmp…ya se murió-dijo sakura-bien mejor me voy de aquí antes de que alguien se aparezca.

Sakura comenzó a caminar alejándose del cuerpo sin vida del akatsuki, la pelirrosa caminaba lentamente pues su herida era grave y no tenía el chakra suficiente para curársela.

_Demonios…-_pensaba la pelirrosa-_estoy perdiendo mucha sangre...y si sigo así…me desmayare en cualquier momento…_

Sakura seguía caminando ya se encontraba alejada del lugar de la batalla pero se encontraba muy débil y de un momento a otro cayó al suelo, intento levantarse pero le fue imposible su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado y su chakra muy escaso.

_No puedo morir así-_pensaba la pelirrosa_-tengo que…-_sus vista se fue nublando y se tornó oscura pero antes de perder totalmente el sentidopudo divisar a lo lejos una sombra que se acercaba a ella después de eso todo quedo en total oscuridad.

Baya no me imagine que pudiera ganarles-dijo un hombre mientras miraba a una pelirrosa desmayada en mitad del bosque-será mejor que la ayude ya que le debo mucho…-dijo mientras levantaba a la pelirrosa y se la llevaba.

-xoxoxox-

Un rubio se encontraba corriendo por la aldea de la hoja buscando a su amigo.

_Donde demonios se metió ese baka_-pensaba el rubio enfadado

Naruto pasaba por un restaurante cuando vio que de este salía su amigo que se detuvo en seco.

¿A quién le dices Dobe, baka?-dijo arrogante

Dobe-dijo naruto irritado

Hmp…que es lo que quieres-dijo resignado

Tsunade-sama nos llama para una misión-dijo el rubio

Ya veo…vamos-dijo el pelinegro mientras corría hacia la torre hokage

En la mansión hokage…

Tsunade-sama ya llegaron

Bien shizune hazlos pasar-dijo Tsunade

Buenos días Tsunade-sama-saludo sasuke entrando

Hola vieja-dijo naruto

Hn-dijo la rubia tratando de ignorar al rubio-los he mandado a llamar porque tengo una misión para ustedes

De que se trata…

En una aldea no muy lejana, en la aldea de la roca han aparecido dos akatsukis y han atacado pero al parecer alguien lucho contra ellos y al parecer los ha derrotado así que su misión es ir y averiguar todo lo que puedan ¿Qué akatsukis eran? y aún más importante quien los derroto.

Entendido-dijo naruto-y kakashi-sensei ¿Por qué no vino?

El, no ira con ustedes-dijo tranquila la hokage

Porque no-pregunto el pelinegro

Porque él está en una misión y no vendrá hasta dentro de seis días-dijo la hokage

Entonces iremos solo nosotros dos-dijo el rubio

No-dijo seriamente-el, ira con ustedes-dijo mirando hacia la puerta la cual se abría dejando ver a un hombre alto de cabello castaño

Buenos días-saludo amable el hombre

Buenos días yamato llegas a buena hora te presento a tu nuevo equipo-dijo señalando a los dos jóvenes

Ambos chicos hicieron una reverencia y volvieron a ver a la hokage

Bien y cuando partimos-pregunto el pelinegro

Mañana mismo-dijo la hokage

Bien-dijo dijo el pelinegro dando media vuelta para irse y detrás le seguía naruto

Sasuke no te pareció algo raro ese sujeto-dijo naruto ya fuera de la oficina

Hmp…eso no importa solo estaremos con él en una misión-dijo el pelinegro desganado

Si-dijo el rubio-oye quieres venir con migo al ichiraku

No, debo entrenar nos vemos mañana-dijo el pelinegro alejándose de su amigo

_Sasuke ha cambiado mucho desde…que se fue sakura-_penso tristemente el rubio-bien iré a comer para mañana estar listo-dijo mientras se encaminaba a su restaurante favorito.

Al día siguiente tres personas se encontraban en las puertas de la aldea de la hoja listos para marcharse y empezar su misión.

Bueno chicos ya es hora de irnos-dijo yamato

Si-dijo naruto

Hmp…

Los tres hombres se pusieron en marcha hacia la aldea de la roca ninguno cruzaba una palabra pues solo pensaban e terminar rápido con esa misión.

Las horas pasaron y los tres se encontraban frente a una aldea se quedarían hay por una noche para seguir su camino al otro día.

Bien partiremos mañana temprano-dijo yamato

Si-respondieron ambos chicos

Cada uno se dirigió a su habitación correspondiente.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia su habitación, esta era grande no tenía muchas cosas solo una cama y dos mesitas, sasuke entro y dejo la maleta sobre la cama luego camino hacia la ventana y se sentó en esta con la mirada perdida.

_Ha pasado tanto tiempo…-_pensabasasuke_-que ha pasado contigo, sakura…-en _ese momento siente que alguien toca la puerta lo cual ignora, pero la persona sigue tocando cosa que enfurece al uchija y lo obliga a abrir para encontrarse con su mejor amigo naruto-que quieres-pregunto indiferente

Hablar contigo-dijo el rubio tranquilo- ¿puedo pasar?

Hn…pasa-dijo abriendo más la puerta para que entrara-de que quieres hablar-dijo serio sasuke mientras caminaba hacia la ventana y se sentaba

Es sobre…sakura-dijo seriamente naruto

Que con ella-dijo indiferente

Sasuke…hemos buscado a sakura por dos largos años y no hemos sabido nada de ella…y la verdad es que yo ya estoy perdiendo las esperanzas de que la encontremos-dijo el rubio tristemente

Hmp…-pronuncio sasuke con una sonrisa sarcástica-me estás diciendo que perdamos las esperanzas que dejemos de buscarla…y yo que pensé que ella era como una hermana para ti…no puedo creer que te des por vencido tan rápido.

Sasuke yo la quiero y mucho si es como una hermana para mí pero ¿qué tal que sakura esté muerta? ¿Qué tal si ya no nos quiere volver a ver y se escondió en un lugar donde no la podamos encontrar nunca?-dijo el rubio aún más triste

Hmp…naruto aunque no lo creas yo no me daré por vencido yo la seguiré buscando y la encontrare más pronto de lo que piensas-dijo sasuke firmemente

Sabía que dirías eso-dijo sarcásticamente naruto-bien…yo tampoco me daré por vencido…la encontraremos-dijo recobrando su alegría

Si sabía que diría eso a que viniste-pregunto sasuke algo extrañado por el comportamiento d naruto

Solo quería saber si eras capaz de darte por vencido y dejar de buscar a sakura-dijo naruto mientras salía de la habitación

Hmp…-pronuncio sasuke con una sonrisa en su rostro-_sakura te encontrare donde quiera que estés…_

X0x0x0x

Señor estoy aquí-dijo un hombre de cabello negro y largo

Que tienes para mí-dijo otro que se encontraba mirando por la ventana

Se trata de ella, ya ha empezado a investigar-dijo el pelinegro

Bien nuestro plan ha comenzado-dijo el hombre-ya sabes que hacer itachi

Sí, señor me retiro-dijo itachi dando media vuelta para irse

Falta poco-dijo el hombre cuando se encontraba solo-y todo será mío

X0x0x0

mm…-susurraba una pelirrosa abriendo los ojos con pesadez-donde estoy-dijo mirando hacia todas partes pero no podía divisar nada ya que todo estaba borroso

Ya has despertado-dijo una voz

Quien…quien es…-decía sakura tratando de levantarse pero sintió un dolor muy agudo en su estómago que la, hiso caer de nuevo

Lo mejor es que no te muevas-volvió a decir la voz

Quien eres-pregunto sakura tratando de enfocar su vista en el sujeto que se encontraba a su lado

¿No puedes verme?-pregunto el hombre

No…todo esta borroso-dijo sakura

Debe ser por tu poder ocular-dijo el hombre

Como sabes eso…

Te vi cuando peleaste con los akatsukis…

Sakura trataba de enfocar su vista y unos segundos después todo se volvía más claro y pudo divisar al sujeto que se encontraba a su lado.

Tú…eres el joven del bar-dijo algo sorprendida la pelirrosa-que rayos haces aquí-dijo mientras con mucho dolor se sentaba para darle la cara

Aun no me recuerdas verdad sakura…

Como sabes mi nombre-dijo algo irritada

Lo sé porque tú me lo dijiste hace mucho tiempo que ya no te acuerdas de mi soy yo yuromashi…-dijo el joven embozando una sonrisa

Yuromashi…-dijo algo sorprendida-¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí?-pregunto enojada

Vivo aquí-respondió tranquilo

Hmp…a mí no me importa mejor me voy-dijo mientras intentaba levantarse pero el dolor la hiso caer

No hagas eso o abrirás de nuevo la herida-dijo en tono de regaño

¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me ayudas?-pregunto la pelirrosa

Porque tú me ayudaste hace mucho y te lo debía-dijo tranquilamente

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado-pregunto más tranquila

Desde que te desmayaste ha pasado casi un día…

Un día…solo me quedan dos-dijo algo sorprendida

Dos días para que-pregunto intrigado

Eso no te importa-dijo con el ceño fruncido-debo irme de aquí-dijo tratando de levantarse

No lo hagas…-dijo mientras la volvía a acostar-aun estas débil, perdiste mucha sangre y el veneno aún no se desaparece por completo.

Hmp…gracias-susurro mientras se acostaba de nuevo

Aun tienes fiebre te traeré algo para bajarla-dijo mientras le levantaba y buscaba un paño y agua fría para colocárselos y bajarle la fiebre.

Dime una cosa tu ¿Por qué estás en esta aldea?-pregunto la pelirrosa

Nos mudamos aquí un año después de su visita-respondió tranquilo-pero tú que estás haciendo aquí

Eso no te importa-respondió indiferente

Está bien…-respondió tranquilo-pero yo sé que tú te fuiste de tu aldea…y eres buscada por muchos

Me entregaras…

No…

¿Por qué?-pregunto la pelirrosa

Porque con esto te pago todos los favores que te debo gracias a ti y a tu equipo mi familia y yo estamos vivos y gracias a ti mi abuelo y yo estamos bien-dijo el joven

Hmp…-susurro pues el sueño le estaba ganando

Es mejor que duermas así podrás descansar y recuperar energía-dijo el joven-_al parecer no me escucho-_pensó, viendo que esta ya estaba dormida-_aun no puedo creer que ella sea sakura…-_pensó mientras la observaba detenidamente.

X0x0x

Los rayos de sol alumbraban y tres hombres se encontraban corriendo en dirección a la aldea de la roca, encabezados por un hombre de pelo castaño después un pelinegro y por ultimo un hiperactivo rubio.

Nee…porque tuvimos que salir tan temprano-se quejaba el rubio

Ya te dije naruto, es para terminar rápido esta misión y volver a la aldea-respondió el castaño

Si…pero-decía naruto

Pero nada Dobe ya deja de quejarte-le regaño el pelinegro cansado de los berrinches de su amigo

Tranquilízate naruto nos falta poco para llegar-dijo el castaño

Naruto suspiro cansado, y guardo silencio durante el resto del camino pues él también quería llegar rápido a konoha y más después de haberse vuelto gran amigo de hinata, ambos comían casi siempre en el ichiraku y se hacían compañía cosa que le agradaba mucho a naruto.

Por otro lado sasuke tenía su cabeza revuelta y más después de lo que le había dicho naruto el día anterior y si tenía razón y jamás encontrarían a sakura y si estaba muerta podía sentir un corrientaso por todo el cuerpo de pensar que jamás podría volver a ver esa linda sonrisa esos hermosos ojos color jade, pero él sabía que naruto tenía razón no habían tenido noticias de ella durante esos dos largos años aunque sasuke no sabía que pronto sus pensamientos darían un gran giro.

En otro lugar una pelirrosa se despertaba pesadamente de su sueño y mirando para todos lados como buscando algo que no tardó en encontrar a su lado un joven sentado en una silla dormido, sakura aprovecho que este se había quedado dormido y trato de levantarse pero al ponerse de pie cayó al suelo, la pelirrosa se puso de pie nuevamente y esta vez se pudo mantener.

Que haces-dijo una vos a su lado

Nada-respondió tranquila

Si te quieres ir no creo que puedas tus heridas aun no sanan-dijo el castaño

Hmp…mira esto-dijo la pelirrosa mientras juntaba sus manos y hacia unos sellos de pronto todo su cuerpo se vio cubierto por chakra verde.

Que haces-pregunto intrigado

Listo-dijo sakura mientras dejaba de emanar chakra y miro al joven quien la miraba intrigado-solo cure mis heridas

Pero como si tus heridas eran muy graves-dijo sorprendido

Eso no importa lo que importa es que ya estoy bien así que debo irme-dijo mientras daba media vuelta

Espera…antes de irte no quieres comer algo

En ese momento e estomago de la pelirrosa sonó en un grujido así que asintió, el joven se levantó y preparo algo para comer, la pelirrosa se lo comió como si no hubiera comido en días después decidió darse una ducha para luego irse.

Bien…ya debo irme gracias yuromashi

Bien-dijo mientras veía como la pelirrosa se alejaba rápidamente.

Suerte sakura…-susurro el joven


	10. Chapter 10: nuevas pistas

**Capítulo 10: nuevas pistas**

Sakura se encontraba corriendo a gran velocidad pues no le quedaba mucho tiempo y la aldea de la hierba aún quedaba lejos, "_que abra sido eso"_ pensaba sakura con la mirada perdida, "_ese sueño…fue muy extraño" _pensaba mientras recordaba.

Flashback

_Una pequeña niña de unos cinco años de cabello rosa y ojos verdes se encontraba mirando a tres personas amarradas frente a ella, la pequeña tenía un kunai en su mano derecha la cual estaba temblando._

_Mátalos-dijo una voz tras ella_

_Pero…-se quejaba la niña buscando al hombre pero no lo veía pues estaba muy lejos de ella._

_Mátalos te he dicho…ya sabes lo que pasa i me desobedeces-dijo el hombre amenazante _

_Si…-dijo tristemente la niña caminando hacia la personas que eran una mujer y dos hombres uno de ellos de avanzada edad-perdónenme…por favor-susurro la pequeña levantando el kunai y matando a los hombres pero antes de eso escucho una voz que le dijo "no te preocupes no es tu culpa pequeña" fue lo que oyó antes de asesinarlos, sakura miraba aterrada la escena soltó el kunai y se vio la manos las cuales estaban llenas de sangre de pronto se escuchó un aplauso._

_Bien echo sakura-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la luz-vas progresando_

_Estaba solo a unos centímetros de ver quién era el sujeto pero de pronto despertó e golpe y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados…_

Finflashback

_Ese sueño fue muy extraño-_pensaba sakura

En otro lugar tres hombres llegaban a la entrada de la aldea de la roca.

Bien llegamos-dijo un castaño

Debemos buscar al alcalde de la aldea para que nos dé información y podamos terminar rápido esta misión-dijo un pelinegro

Si el teme tiene razón terminemos de una vez con esto-dijo un rubio tranquilamente

Bien vamos-dijo el castaño caminando por la aldea

Después de unos minutos los tres hombres se encontraban en una gran mansión que se encontraba en el centro de la aldea, el castaño hablaba con un hombre de avanzada edad mientras los otros dos esperaban pacientemente.

Bien entonces vamos les mostraremos los cadáveres y al testigo-dijo el hombre mientras caminaba seguido por los otros tres.

Unos minutos después…

Bien ya he examinado ambos cadáveres-dijo yamato-ahora solo falta interrogar a los testigos

Bien síganme los llevare con ellos-dijo el alcalde

Los tres lo siguieron hasta una habitación en donde entraron encontrando a un anciano y otros dos hombres.

Yukui-san…-dijo sorprendido sasuke

Sasuke-kun, naruto-kun-dijo el anciano-que gusto volverlo a ver

¡Viejo!-dijo emocionado naruto-cuanto tiempo

¿Ustedes ya se conocen?-pregunto yamato

Si, lo conocimos en una misión hace tiempo-respondió sasuke

Bien tu naruto entrevistaras a aquel hombre-dijo señalando a un hombre castaño de ojos cafés-mientras yo entrevistare a aquel-dijo señalando a un hombre rubio de ojos negros-tu sasuke entrevista al hombre-dijo refiriéndose al anciano, los dos asintieron y cada uno se sentó frente a los hombres.

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado sasuke-kun-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

Si, Yukui-san quiero que me diga todo lo que recuerde de ese día en que los akatsukis atacaron-dijo sasuke

Bien…yo me encontraba con mi nieto yuromashi en el bar atendiendo, todo iba tranquilo después de un rato n hombre encapuchado entro al bar, no le dimos mucha importancia así que mi nieto lo atendió pero se sorprendió un poco al saber que el sujeto era una mujer, pero lo dejamos así unos minutos después en el bar entraron dos hombres con capas negras y nubes rojas los tales akatsukis-dijo el anciano mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua

Y que paso después-pregunto sasuke

Después de eso todos los hombres que se encontraban hay los reconocieron y comenzaron a murmurar cosas después todos ellos se pusieron de pie dispuestos a atacarlos mi nieto y yo pensamos que eso se volvería un problema pues podían dañar nuestro bar, pero no fue así ya que uno de los akatsukis saco una especie de cola y lanzo miles de senbon envenenados.

Y ustedes como sabían que estaban envenenados-pregunto sasuke

Porque con tan solo un rasguño de estos senbon los hombres caían y se retorcían de dolor, unos segundos después todos los hombres estaban muertos y solo quedábamos yo, mi nieto y la mujer la cual no se había movido de su lugar y seguía tomando sake, ambos akatsukis nos miraron y el rubio dijo _"Baya sasori-sama los ha exterminado a todos-dijo mientras reía- pero le faltaron tres-dijo mirándolos-no se reocupe yo me encargo" _el rubio saco un kunai y se dirigió hacia nosotros mi nieto se puso frente a mí para protegerme y cuando pensé que íbamos a morir escuche un ruido de dos armas chocando al abrir los ojos me encontré con la joven frente a mi nieto protegiéndolo con su espada, después vimos como ellos discutían ella le preguntaba por alguien…era…mmm…orochimaru-dijo con una sonrisa al recordar

Orochimaru…-susurro sasuke al venírsele muchos recuerdos entre ellos el de sakura

Si orochimaru pero el akatsuki no le quiso decir nada la joven nos dijo que nos fuéramos pues no nos podía proteger mi nieto trato de protestar pero al fin nos tocó irnos y dejarla a ella sola con ambos akatsuki, salimos por la puerta trasera y nos alejamos del lugar cuando íbamos lejos escuchamos una explosión, cuando miramos hacia atrás nos dimos cuenta que había sido en el bar, vimos salir a los akatsukis y unos minutos después salió la mujer yo casi no podía distinguir nada porque estábamos muy lejos pero mi nieto si podía ver lo note sorprendido y alcance a escuchar que pronunciaba "_ese cabello rosa…yo la conozco"_ y después salió corriendo tras ellos, eso es todo lo que se.

_¿Rosa?...será posible…que…no-_pensaba sasuke algo sorprendido-¿Qué paso con su nieto?

No lo he visto desde ese día…temo que algo le haiga pasado-dijo preocupado el anciano-sasuke…solo te he contado la verdad a ti pues confió en ti y sé que encontraras a mi nieto por favor-suplicaba el anciano

No se preocupe Yukui-san encontrare a yuromashi-dijo sasuke-_además él es el único que puede despejar esta duda que tengo ¿será posible?_-pensaba sasuke

Unos minutos después ya habían terminado de entrevistar a las personas.

Bien-dijo yamato-ya tenemos la información así que ya podemos volver-le dijo a ambos jóvenes que se encontraban frente a el

No-dijo sasuke sorprendiendo a los otros-porque no partimos mañana

Pero teme-se quejó naruto-tu no eras el que quería terminar rápido la misión y volver a konoha porque cambiaste de opinión

Solo digo que podríamos quedarnos hasta mañana-dijo despreocupado sasuke

A mí me parece buena idea-aporto yamato-así podemos conocer mejor esta aldea

Neeee!-grito naruto rascándose la cabeza-está bien-dijo desganado

Bien está decidido partiremos mañana-dijo yamato-si quieren pueden ir a conocer la aldea yo iré al hotel a terminar el informe-dijo mientras se alejaba de ellos.

Naruto-dijo sasuke captando la atención del rubio-necesito que he acompañes a un lugar-dijo seriamente

A donde…-pregunto intrigado

Solo sígueme te lo contare en el camino-dijo sasuke comenzando a correr

Naruto lo siguió y sasuke le fue contando lo que Yukui le había dicho y al terminar naruto estaba sorprendido por lo que su amigo le había contado.

Sasuke tú crees que sea ella…-dijo algo temeroso

No lo sé, pero si encontramos a yuromashi él nos dirá que fue lo que paso-respondió sasuke tratando de sonar firme pero por dentro los nervios se lo comían.

Ambos chicos corrieron hasta el lugar en donde habían encontrado los cuerpos de los akatsukis y pudieron notar que todo el terreno estaba destruido al parecer la batalla había sido intensa pensaban ambos, pero se detuvieron al ver a un joven de cabello castaño caminando hacia la aldea.

Hey! ¡Tú!-grito naruto corriendo hacia el joven seguido por sasuke

El joven se paró y miro a ambos chicos corre hacia el ambos le parecían conocidos y entre más cerca más le recordaban a alguien hasta que estuvieron frente a frente los reconoció.

Naruto…-susurro sorprendido el joven

¡Yuromashi!-grito emocionado naruto-cuanto tiempo.

Hola naruto-dijo sonriendo

Sasuke…tiempo sin verte-dijo mirando tras de naruto

Hmp…-susurro caminando y quedando frente al joven-debo hacerte unas preguntas-dijo fríamente

Sabía que no venían a visitarme no sasuke-dijo burlón-bien creo que sé que es lo que quieren, mi abuelo les conto lo que paso verdad

Si-dijo naruto con cara seria

Bien les contare lo que paso después de que Salí corriendo tras los sujetos-dijo mientras se sentaba en una roca los otros lo imitaron

Corrí tras ellos y los vi detenerse en un lugar despejado y alejado de la aldea no podía escuchar nada de lo que decían pues me encontraba muy lejos solo vi que el primero que ataco a la mujer fue el rubio ambos dieron una gran pele y hasta pensé que ella podría perder pero al final ella gano su chakra estaba casi acabado así que pensé que esa sería su muerte ya que al otro akatsuki no le importo y la ataco, en el momento que la iba a matar ella abrió los ojos y vi como su chakra de un momento a otro creció y lo ataco ambos lucharon hasta que al final ella gano el antes de morir le dijo algo pero yo no le escuche aunque lo que si note es que estaba feliz debe ser porque pensaba que ella moriría ya que la había herido gravemente pero esta seguía igual después de que el akatsuki murió ella se alejó del lugar yo la seguí y vi cómo se desmayaba en el bosque así que me acerque a ella, la cargue y me la lleve a una cabaña donde lee cure todas sus heridas cuando despertó hiso un especie de jutsu con el cual se curó totalmente y se fue…-termino de decir

Ya veo-dijo sasuke-pero aun quiero saber una cosa más…

Saben que es lo que me sorprendió más de todo esto-dijo interrumpiendo a sasuke-es que yo ya la conocía

Sasuke sintió como su corazón se oprimió por un momento y trago grueso-de quien se trataba-pregunto escondiendo su nerviosismo

Ustedes también la conocen su nombre es…sakura-dijo mirando de reojo a sasuke

Naruto sintió como todo su ser se partía por la noticia habían pasado dos años desde que la había visto desde que había oído de ella y ahora después de tanto tiempo volvía a tener noticias de ella su amiga casi su hermana no sabía ni que decir se sentía feliz, si se sentía feliz por fin había una leve esperanza de ver a sakura por fin.

Sasuke no estaba un poco choqueado al saber que sakura estaba viva una gran felicidad lo invadió pero esa felicidad se tornó en preocupación a recordar que yuromashi había dicho que se había ido de tan solo pensar que podía perder a sakura de nuevo lo hiso reaccionar y salir del shock.

Que sucedió con ella-pregunto sasuke algo temeroso

Ella se fue-dijo

Pero…a donde no te dijo nada-pregunto sobresaltado naruto

No lo único que dijo es que solo le quedaban dos días-dijo el castaño-esperen…-dijo recordando algo-recuerdo que mientras estaba desmayada deliraba y en uno de esos delirios dijo que debía ir al puente del cielo y la tierra-dijo pensativo

El puente del cielo y la tierra…-susurro sasuke-eso queda en la aldea de la hierba, lo que significa que queda a dos días de camino-dijo pensativo-naruto vámonos debemos decirle al capitán yamato-dijo parándose y corriendo hacia la aldea seguido por naruto-_esta vez no te dejare ir sakura…esta vez no_

Ambos chicos llegaron al hotel y entraron corriendo directo a la habitación de yamato el cual se estremeció al sentir la puerta de su cuarto ser abierta con brusquedad pero su expresión se tranquilizó al ver a sus compañeros de equipo en la entrada aunque le intrigo el que estuvieran agitados como si hubieran corrido-que hacen aquí-pregunto indiferente volviendo a su trabajo

Capitán yamato-dijo alterado naruto-tenemos una información importante que darle-dijo seriamente

Ambos chicos le cuentan toda la historia a yamato el cual se encontraba un poco sorprendido pero no dejaba que lo notaran.

Capitán yamato-llamo sasuke-sé que nuestra misión es solo buscar información y volver pero ni naruto ni yo volveremos hasta no buscarla-dijo mientras miraba de reojo a naruto el cual asintió-no sé lo que usted vaya a hacer pero nosotros ya nos vamos-dijo mientras se ponía de pie igual que naruto

El castaño suspira resignado mientras mira a sus compañeros-bien yo los acompañare pero primero debo decirle a la hokage así que le mandare un ave mensajera-dijo serio mientras los otros solo asintieron

Unos minutos después se ve a tres hombres corriendo a paso acelerado dos de ellos llevan una cara de preocupación mientras el otro tenía una expresión tranquila, los tres corrían en dirección a la aldea de la hierba y tenían planeado no detenerse hasta llegar a esta.

-0x0x0-

¡Demonios!-exclamo una pelirrosa que corría a toda velocidad-_mi cuerpo aún está cansado y mis músculos están cansados lo que provoca que mi velocidad disminuya, debo apresurarme mi tiempo se acaba solo tengo hasta mañana al medio día -_pensó tratando de acelerar su paso-_ahora que lo recuerdo…el sueño que tuve mientras estuve inconsciente fue muy extraño-_pensó recordando

-sueño-

_Una pequeña pelirrosa se encontraba sosteniendo un kunai en su mano mientras observaba a tres personas frente a ella estas eran una mujer de cabello castaño de ojos cafés que la miraba temerosa el otro era un hombre de cabello negro de ojos claros que la miraba de la misma forma el ultimo era un hombre de edad de ojos cafés pero en estos no veía temor veía compasión y resignación mientras sakura demostraba en su expresión temor mucho temor cosa que la hacía temblar._

_Mátalos-dijo una voz amenazante tras de ella_

_Sakura volteo pero no lo pudo ver ya que este se encontraba en las sombras-no…no….por favor-decía la pequeña pelirrosa con lágrimas amenazando por salir_

_¡Mátalos!-dijo más amenazante caminando hacia la luz pero se detuvo dejando ver solo la mitad de su cuerpo pero su cara aún no se podía ver-sabes lo que te pasara si no los matas-dijo más amenazante_

_La pequeña sintió como sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y su mirada se tornó sombría y triste voltio lentamente hacia las personas mirándolas con tristeza cogió su kunai con más fuerza y corrió hacia ellos-lo siento-susurro en ese momento todo se volvió negro y un segundo después se puede ver a la misma pelirrosa parada con la mirada perdida llena de sangre y con tres cuerpos frente a ella._

_Bien echo-dijo el hombre poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la pequeña pero aún no se podía ver su cara pues estaba en l oscuridad, el hombre comenzó a caminar hacia el frente pero en ese momento sakura despertó de golpe._

_-fin sueño-_

_Qué demonios fue ese sueño-_pensaba la pelirrosa-_y más importante por estaba yo Hai porque mate a esas personas y aun mas ¿Quién rayos era ese sujeto que me ordeno matarlos?_-sakura suspiro cansada-_creo que le estoy dando mucha importancia a un simple sueño_-piensa resignada-_lo mejor será de pensar en eso al fin que solo fue un sueño_

0x0x0x

_Ya pronto yo seré quien mande en este mundo y nada ni nadie podrá detenerme y todo gracias a ti sakurita-_pensaba un pelinegro con un coleta-_aunque aún queda el estúpido de mi "maestro", pero él no será un problema solo tengo que hacer que piense que estoy de su lado y me de los poderes de sakura y cuando menos lo piense lo matare-_pensaba el pelinegro mientras una sonrisa sarcástica se formaba en su rostro-_ahora solo debo encontrar a sakura para que no sospeche de nada, ya que he pasado mucho tiempo alejado de ella-_piensa mientras corre a toda velocidad hacia la aldea de la roca donde supone esta.

-0x0x0x-

La noche había caído así que yamato había decidido descansar junto con su grupo aunque este no estuviera de acuerdo pues ambos chicos se encontraban impacientes por llegar, pero debían admitir que de verdad estaban muy cansados ya que habían corrido todo el día casi sin descanso.

Los tres se encontraban acostados al lado d una fogata el rubio y el castaño se encontraban profundamente dormidos pero el pelinegro miraba el cielo como si mirándolo encontrara lo que tanto buscaba-_sakura…prometo que te encontrare cuésteme lo que me cueste-_pensaba el pelinegro mientras un estrella fugaz cruzaba el cielo.

….

En otro lugar mucho más adelante que ellos una pelirrosa se encontraban sentada en la rama de un árbol con la mirada perdida-_Orochimaru…pronto será tu fin, tenlo por seguro-_pensaba la pelirrosa mientras cerraba los ojos dejándose vencer por el cansancio.

**Perdonen por tardar tanto pero es que tenía mucha tarea y no tenía casi tiempo pero bueno ¿Cómo les pareció el capi? Espero les haya gustado y comenten bay…**


	11. Chapter 11: un reencuentro

**Hola trate de subir rápido el capi y aquí esta espero lo disfruten comenten bay…**

**Capítulo 11: un reencuentro**

Una pelirrosa corría a toda velocidad por los árboles, había descansado bastante la noche anterior así que tenía muchas energías aunque estaba nerviosa ¿Qué tal si no lo vencía? ¿Qué tal si la mataba? Si esto ocurría toda su vida la había desperdiciado, todo el entrenamiento habría sido en vano sus padres la verían como una débil, no podría vengar la muerte de su pequeño e inocente hermano el cual murió a manos de orochimaru…no, no podía perder tenía que ganar la batalla por ellos, por él, por ella misma si, ella iba a ganar, de pronto toda su confianza volvió y su mirada mostro furia, rencor y odio.

0x0x0

En otro lugar tres hombres corrían a toda velocidad sus caras mostraban desespero, cansancio, temor, si temor, temor a que a la persona a la cual buscaban le pasara algo temor a que todo el esfuerzo que hicieron fuese en vano solo para llegar y verla muerta, no, no eso no podía pasar se habían esforzado mucho para encontrarla para traerla devuelta para ayudarla para volver a ser ese equipo feliz que fueron algún día, si la encontrarían y entonces todo cambiaria.

Sasuke…-dijo preocupado naruto

Si, lo sé-dijo mirando hacia el sol que se ocultaba lentamente-debemos darnos prisa-dijo mientras aumentaban la velocidad

0x0x0

_Ya estoy llegando_-pensaba una pelirrosa-_solo un poco más...madre, padre cumpliré mi promesa…kasuto…te juro que esta vez no me dejare vencer…daré todo de mi lo venceré con mis propias manos…-pensaba la pelirrosa-te lo aseguro-susurro mientras aceleraba su paso_

0x0x0xx

Señor, se está acercando-dijo un peli blanco con lentes

Si lo sé ya sabes que hacer-dijo un hombre pelinegro-quiero que la mates

Hai-dijo el peliplata desapareciendo

_Veamos de que eres capaz sakurita…esta vez que es lo que harás-_pensaba el pelinegro riendo.

Mientras tanto el peliplata se encontraba en uno de los extremos de un puente recostado esperando pacientemente, de pronto al otro extremo del puente apareció un encapuchado no se podía saber quién era pero al parecer el peliblanco lo sabía perfectamente.

Te estaba esperando sakurita-dijo divertido el peliplata-canto tiempo ha pasado-dijo parándose firme y mirándola

Kabuto-dijo la encapuchada mientras se quitaba la capa y la tiraba al suelo-con que tú eras el espía-dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo arrogante

Vaya cuanto has crecido pequeña sakura cuéntame ¿Cómo has estado?-dijo sonriendo el peliplata

No es momento de tus estupideces Kabuto-dijo poniéndose seria-yo vine a matar a orochimaru así que es mejor que me digas en donde esta si no quieres morir-dijo amenazante

Veremos quien morirá-dijo el peliplata poniéndose en posición de batalla y sacando cuchillas de chakra

Bien creo que has decidido morir…que pena-dijo falsamente mientras desenvainaba su espada-esta será tu tumba-dijo mientras corría hacia el peliplata

Ambos chocaron en mitad del puente con sus respectivas armas sakura con sus espada y Kabuto con sus cuchillas de chakra ambos se movían rápido y ninguno lograba herir al otro, ambos mantenían sus sonrisas mientras peleaban de pronto sakura salto hacia atrás y lo mismo hizo Kabuto.

¿Ya te cansaste?-dijo el peliplata arrogante

Bien…-dijo sakura estirándose-el calentamiento termino es hora de que termine con tigo…solo me estorbas-dijo tranquila sakura

Cuanta confianza tienes-dijo arrogante y sonriendo-bien como prefieras-dijo Kabuto corriendo hacia ella para atacarla pero algo le sorprendió sakura cerro sus ojos

"_hashiri_"-susurro sakura abriendo los ojos y desapareciendo de la vista de Kabuto

Donde…esta-decía el peliplata pero sintió una presencia tras el e inmediatamente salto esquivando la espada de sakura_-como es que llego has aquí tan rápido-_pensaba el peliplata

De que te sorprendes Kabuto-dijo burlona sakura-te dije que te mataría

Sakura corrió hacia Kabuto a gran velocidad con su espada la cual se cubrió de chakra, Kabuto trato de esquivarla pero fue más rápida que él y lo alcanzo a cortar en el hombro.

Demonios-susurro Kabuto al verse herido

Que te pasa Kabuto no que me matarías-dijo irónica sakura

A... Un…no te con...fíes sakurita-dijo Kabuto sacando chakra curativo

Y crees que te dejare-dijo sakura corriendo hacia el para atacarlo pero un kunai pasa por el frente de su cara haciéndola retroceder, sakura miro hacia donde salió el kunai y vio a un pelinegro que la miraba divertido, la pelirrosa sonrió arrogante al verlo.

Hasta que apareces…orochimaru-dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo

Haruno Sakura…la última haruno de sangre pura…cuanto tiempo-dijo el pelinegro arrogando

_Qué quiso decir con "sangre pura"…no debe ser nada-_pensó tratando de no darle importancia-así que apareciste para proteger a tu subordinado…que mala decisión…ahora serás tú el que muera-dijo sakura corriendo hacia el con su espada

Orochimaru sonreía mientras esquivaba los ataques de sakura, ambos eran muy veloces en sus movimientos sakura roso a orochimaru con la espada y una ráfaga de viento se expulsó de está causando que orochimaru saliera volando unos metros, la pelirrosa le dio alcance y lo vio tirado en el suelo mirándola divertido de pronto abrió la boca y de esta salieron muchas serpientes de las cuales salieron espadas que atacaron a sakura.

Eso no te servirá de nada-dijo la pelirrosa esquivando las espadas y corriendo hacia orochimaru.

Sakura corrió con su espada, una de las serpientes se acercó a orochimaru y este cogió la espada que esta traía contrarrestando así el ataque de sakura.

_La espada kusanagi, dicen que esa espada puede cortar cualquier cosa ya que su filo es inigualable y es tan resistente que hasta ahora nadie la ha podido partir…interesante-_pensaba sakura mientras peleaba contra orochimaru

Ambos seguían peleando con sus espadas pero de pronto orochimaru hizo un movimiento rápido chocando ambas espadas haciendo que sakura la soltara y callera lejos de ella igual que su propia espada.

Basta de espaditas…-dijo orochimaru

Hmp…es cierto tu habilidad son los jutsus no el taigutsu…es que ya te cansaste-dijo sarcástica-pero eso no importa te derrotare con o sin mi espada maldito-dijo sakura corriendo hacia el mientras hacía unos sellos con sus manos-elemento fuego-misil llameante del fuego del dragón-dijo sakura lanzándole estos misiles de fuego los cuales orochimaru esquivo.

Elemento viento-onda de aire decapita dora-dijo orochimaru lanzándole esto a sakura la cual la esquivo fácilmente

Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer-dijo sakura sonriendo

Eso crees "torbellino cortante"-dijo orochimaru atacando a sakura

0x0x0x0x

_Puedo sentir esos chakras…son muy fuertes y están peleando…será que es ella-_pensaba sasuke preocupado

Sasuke, naruto ya casi llegamos el puente se encuentra a solo unos metros-dijo yamato

Ambos asintieron y siguieron corriendo.

Sakura había esquivado la técnica de orochimaru pero su pierna había sido herida.

_Pero que rayos me paso…por un segundo sentí un fuerte dolor que me impidió moverme…-_pensaba preocupada la pelirrosa

Vamos sakurita no es que me querías matar-dijo burlón orochimaru

No estés tan confiado-de pronto sakura encerró a orochimaru en un genjutsu, sakura lo torturaba lentamente y esto duro tres minutos lo que equivalió para tres días para orochimaru

Eres buena…pero nada me puede afectar…yo ya he sufrido todo…-dijo orochimaru poniéndose de pie

Hmp…vaya que eres duro de matar orochimaru-dijo sakura corriendo hacia el

Orochimaru da un salto hacia atrás esquivando el golpe de sakura -"hojas danzantes, cuchillas de viento"-dijo orochimaru lanzándole el ataque

Sakura las iba a esquivar pero sintió nuevamente ese dolor así que no se pudo mover recibiendo directamente el ataque, las cuchillas de viento le cortaron por todas partes causándole múltiples heridas, orochimaru solo podía reír al verla toda herida y sangrando.

Que te pasa sakurita…tal parece que no eras tan fuerte como decías- decía orochimaru riendo

_Pero que rayos me pasa…demonios, estoy muy herido y he usado mucho mi hashiri así que tendré que desactivarlo-_pensaba sakura mientras cerraba sus ojos y lo desactivaba

Sakura se puso de pie mirando fijamente a orochimaru el cual la miraba con diversión.

Sakura aún no has desarrollado bien las habilidades que te he dado…ven con migo yo te enseñare todo y serás la más fuerte de este mundo-decía orochimaru

Hmp…prefiero morir ¡antes que traicionar a mi familia!-dijo sakura furiosa mientras corría hacia su espada y la cogía atacando así a orochimaru

Eso no funcionar-dijo orochimaru atrayendo su espada con una especie de fuerza contrarrestando así el ataque de sakura

Sakura sintió como algo era clavado repentinamente en su brazo derecho viendo algo sorprendida a Kabuto a su lado luego mira su brazo y ve una jeringa incrustada en este, sakura salta haca atrás quitándose la jeringa.

Que rayos me inyectaste maldito-dijo sakura furiosa

No te preocupes eso solo te ayudara a dormir-dijo divertido Kabuto

Sakura te di esas habilidades para que me sirvieras y eso aras sea a las buenas o a las malas-dijo orochimaru-he hecho mucho para tener todas tus habilidades por eso mate a tu familia solo me estorbaban hasta ese pequeño niñito que solo servía para llorar-decía mientras comenzaba a reír

Sakura lo escuchaba y sentía como todo su ser lo despreciaba cada vez más, su odio se expandía, un momento después sintió como lo que le habían aplicado le hacía efecto pues su vista se nublo y sus piernas flaqueaban.

Ya está haciendo efecto orochimaru-sama-dijo Kabuto

Si….como lo suponía ella es tan débil como su familia jamás aprenderá a usar los poderes que le di…es un total desperdicio-dijo orochimaru

"_ella es tan débil como su familia", "es un total desperdicio"-_estas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de la pelirrosa, de pronto pudo sentir como un poder extraño invadía todo su cuerpo quitando todos los efectos de lo que le habían inyectado.

¡No te atrevas a hablar mal de mi familia! ¡BASTARDO!-grito sakura furiosa mientras cogía su espada y esta era cubierta por una capa de energía eléctrica, sakura corrió a una gran velocidad hacia orochimaru, este no pudo esquivar el ataque de esta ocasionando así que sakura le cortara su brazo izquierdo

¡orochimaru-sama!-grito Kabuto corriendo hacia este

Sakura los observaba con odio a ambos pero de pronto pudo sentir unas presencias acercándose rápidamente.

De repente tres hombres aparecieron causando gran sorpresa uno era castaño de ojos cafés al parecer era el más viejo del grupo el otro era rubio de ojos azules y por ultimo un pelinegro de ojos negros los cuales miraban sorprendidos a la pelirrosa.

Pov sasuke

Sentimos las presencias muy será de repente llegamos al lugar y frente a mí se encontraba ella, era sakura no pude decir palabras era ella después de tanto tiempo era ella, sus ojos verdes me miraban fijamente la pude notar que había tenido una pelea pues sus ropas estaban rasguñadas y todo su cuerpo estaba herido, pero su pierna tenía una herida mucho as grave que las demás, aunque lo que me sorprendió fue que no mostraba signos de dolor su cara era seria no mostraba ninguna emoción, note como su mirada se apartaba de mi como buscando algo su cara mostro enojo después suspiro profundo y nos miró nuevamente mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Pov sakura

Estaba peleando con orochimaru después de que Kabuto me inyectara eso y orochimaru ofendiera a mi familia pude sentir como si un poder despertar dentro de mi así que lo aproveche y lo ataque pude herirle un brazo así que le iba a dar el golpe final pero entonces vi como tres hombres aparecieron frente a mí al detallarlos bien pude ver que conocía a dos de ellos el otro no lo conocía de pronto pase mi vista en un pelinegro sus ojos eran profundos tanto que me perdí en ellos entonces recordé esos ojos solo podían ser de…sasuke si era él era sasuke después de tanto tiempo lo volví a ver también vi a naruto el que siempre fue como un hermano para mi estaba allí eran ellos mis ex compañeros de equipo no pude apartar mi vista de ellos pero entonces recordé lo que estaba haciendo allí y busque a orochimaru pero no estaba el muy maldito había aprovechado mi distracción para irse me enoje por ello pero después me resigne primero tenía que hacer algo y era alejarme de esos dos ellos solo eran un estorbo por eso me había alejado de ellos y ahora estaban frente a mi nuevamente sentí como los sentimientos que dormían en mi despertaban lentamente y no lo podía permitir eso no nunca más podía permitirme sentir nada yo solo tengo un propósito y es matar a orochimaru nada mas ellos no me importaban.

Fin Pov sakura

Usted debe ser sakura haruno ¿verdad?-dijo yamato al ver que los otros dos no decían nada

Hmp…vaya, vaya-dijo irónica-conque ustedes-dijo mirando a ambos jóvenes

Sa…sakura-chan…-dijo sorprendido naruto

_Ella es…sakura…_-pensaba sorprendido sasuke

Naruto y sasuke…cuanto tiempo-dijo divertida mientras guardaba su espada

Sakura-san…-nosotros somos el equipo kakashi y hemos venido para llevarla de nuevo a konoha-dijo serio el castaño

Hmp…no me hagan reír-dijo sakura-ahora no estoy para juegos tontos-dijo mientras daba media vuelta para irse

¡Espera sakura-chan!-grito naruto-no te vayas, te hemos buscado durante estos dos años sin tener noticias de ti…sakura-chan vuelve a konoha con nosotros

Creo que ustedes no entendieron verdad-dijo aun dándoles la espalda-yo me quise ir de la aldea me quise alejar de ustedes entiéndanlo de una maldita vez…ustedes solo son un estorbo para mí-dijo seria

Pero sakura-chan…-dijo naruto tristemente

Hmp…deberían dejar de estar perdiendo el tiempo…que acaso tú no querías ser hokage ¿naruto? Pues deberás de estar entrenando y no perdiendo el tiempo buscándome-dijo girando un poco para mirarlo directamente

Basta-dijo yamato-nosotros hemos venido para llevarla y eso aremos-dijo mientras hacía unos sellos con las manos de pronto sakura fue encerrada por madera-ya la tengo-dijo sonriendo, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver a la pelirrosa salir como una bala de ese lugar.

Y crees que con eso me detendrás, que ingenuo-dijo divertida-no me estorben debo irme adiós-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar pero algo la detuvo

¡Espera sakura!-dijo sasuke algo desesperado

Que es lo que quieres-dijo fríamente dándole la espalda

Sabemos que tú quieres vengarte de orochimaru por lo que le hizo a tu familia pero déjanos ayudarte aún hay tiempo vuelve con nosotros a konoha nosotros te ayudaremos-dijo sasuke tratando de convencerla

Hmp…mi tiempo ya se ha acabado hace mucho sasuke yo solo vivo para matarlo a él y no me importa nada más, yo ya he tomado una decisión desde hace mucho…no importa lo que me digan jamás cambiare de opinión…olvídense de mi de una maldita vez yo no soy la misma sakura que conocieron hace años…yo solo vivo para vengarme ¡entiéndanlo! Ahora debo irme adiós…-dijo mientras desaparecía del lugar sin dejar huella

Sakura…-susurro sasuke cerrando sus ojos impotente por no haberla podido detener otra vez.

Se ha vuelto a ir…-dijo naruto tristemente

0x0x0x

En otro lugar una pelirrosa corría a paso apresurado alejándose lo más que pudo de esos tres al verse alejada de ellos paro para poder descansar y curar todas sus heridas.

_Jamás pensé encontrármelos tan pronto…-_pensaba sakura mientras se recostaba en la rama de un árbol-_ese reencuentro fue muy confuso…por unos instantes sentí felicidad…si felicidad al verlos nuevamente y l saber que están bien…pero aun así no me puedo dar el lujo de pensar en eso de preocuparme por ellos, en mi vida solo tengo un solo objetivo el cual es matar al bastardo de orochimaru_-pensó furiosa al recordarlo-_ahora que lo recuerdo en el momento que el hablo mal de mi familia pude sentir algo extraño en mi interior como un extraño poder que fluía por mi ser…además también hay algo que me llama la atención y es porque él me dijo que yo era la última haruno de sangre pura ¿Por qué dijo eso?...-_pensaba la pelirrosa

_Ahora que lo pienso yo soy la última haruno…creo…no…no soy la última ahora recuerdo…_

-Flashback-

Sakura hija, ven-dijo un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes

Si padre…-respondió una pequeña pelirrosa

Sakura te quiero contar algo-dijo mientras cargaba a su hija-hace mucho tiempo aquí en la aldea escondida entre las hojas existían dos clanes muy poderosos uno era el clan uchija lo que los hacia tan poderosos eran sus ojos pues en ellos tenían el sharingan su clan fue extinto hace un tiempo, el otro clan era el clan haruno…

¿Nuestro clan?-pregunto la pelirrosa

Si, así es nuestro clan un día fue muy fuerte pero por algunas razones nuestras habilidades se estaban extinguiendo los demás haruno se cansaron de vivir en un solo lugar así que optaron por separes y así lo hicieron por eso nosotros somos los únicos que decidimos quedarnos el resto se esparció por todo el mundo…-terminar de contar el hombre

Vaya…entonces tenemos familia en muchos lugares-dijo feliz la pequeña

Si-respondió el hombre melancólico

-Fin flashback-

_Es cierto recuerdo que mi padre me dijo una vez que nuestro clan fue uno de los más fuertes…-_pensaba sakura-_y que todos se separaron al verse débiles…lo que significa que hay más harunos en este mundo aparte de mi…si esp es verdad debo buscarlos…tal vez…tal vez ellos me puedan decir más de mi clan y de ese extraño poder que se extinguió y la razón…pero aun así no sé dónde encontrarlos-_pensaba la pelirrosa mientras se ponía de pie-_aunque ahora tengo que pensar en cómo desasirme de itachi…él es solo una molestia que me traiciono-_pensaba la pelirrosa mientras empezaba a correr

_Bien…solo debo alejarme de itachi y para que él no me encuentre debo disminuir mi chakra ya que él puede detectarme fácilmente-_pensaba mientras juntaba sus manos y disminuía su chakra-_ahora debo buscar a algún haruno que me pueda decir más de mi clan_…-pensaba mientras suspiraba-este viaje será largo…-susurro


	12. Chapter 12: la historia de nuestro clan

**Hola aquí les traigo un capítulo más espero lo disfruten bay…**

**Capítulo 12: la historia de nuestro clan…**

_Han pasado cinco días…cinco malditos días en los que he buscado sin descanso por muchas aldeas a uno solo a un haruno…pero nada…por más que busco nada…no he dormido ni comido bien la razón…algo hay algo que me dice que debo seguir buscando sin detenerme no sé por qué pero algo me mueve a encontrar a un haruno siento que hay algo en la historia de mi clan que yo a un no sé y es de suma importancia lo peor es que siento que me involucra pero…que podrá ser-_pensaba una pelirrosa mientras caminaba lentamente por un camino desolado-_estoy muy cansada creo que debo buscar posada en algún lugar…o si no…no poder seguir-_pensaba mientras buscaba un lugar donde quedarse pero no podía distinguir nada su vista era borrosa…pero entonces pudo divisar a lo lejos algo que parecía una pequeña cabaña así que camino a ella pero antes de llegar cayó al suelo producto de su cansancio-demonios…-susurro antes de quedar inconsciente.

0x0x0x0x

_Han pasado cinco días desde que la vi…-_pensaba un pelinegro recostado en una gran piedra mirando el cielo estrellado-_sakura…donde puedes estar ahora…-_pensaba mientras los recuerdos de ella llegaban a su mente-_ese día…te veías tan diferente…sentía que no eras tú…tus ojos no mostraban ese brillo que te caracterizaba hace dos años…ahora tus ojos eran opacos, tristes ¿Por qué?...sakura que te ha pasado…¿la venganza y el odio te han vuelto así?...-_pensaba el pelinegro-sakura…-susurro

Así que también estás pensando el ella…-dijo una voz al lado del pelinegro

Naruto-susurro sasuke algo sorprendido pues estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de la presencia de su amigo.

Sakura no parecía la sakura de ese entonces-susurro naruto tristemente

Si…ella no es la misma-dijo sasuke volviendo su vista al cielo

Pareciera como si su felicidad hubiera desaparecido…-continuo naruto

Si-se limitaba a responder sasuke

Ambos chicos miraban tristemente el cielo recordando a sakura a su sakura la cual había desaparecido o al menos eso pensaban.

/-/

Tío está despertando-se escuchó una voz tranquila…

Qué bueno al fin despiertas-dijo un hombre de avanzada edad tenía el cabello castaño y ojos color verdes oscuros el cual miraba a una pelirrosa que abría sus ojos lentamente

Don...donde estoy-susurro la pelirrosa mirando a su alrededor y solo viendo al hombre y a un joven pelinegro.

Tranquilízate te desmayaste cerca de aquí y mi sobrino te trajo-dijo el hombre amablemente

Hace cuanto estoy aquí-dijo la pelirrosa sentándose en la cama

Hace un día, has estado durmiendo durante ese tiempo-dijo el hombre

Ya veo…gracias por ayudarme pero debo irme-dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama

Espera por lo menos come algo, tal parece que desde hace tiempo no pruebas bocado-dijo el hombre

Si, gracias señor-dijo haciendo una reverencia

El hombre sonrió y camino hacia la cocina unos segundos después los tres se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente.

Y dime niña ¿Cómo es tu nombre?-pregunto el hombre amable

Hum…mi nombre es sakura, haruno sakura-contesto la pelirrosa ignorando la cara de sorpresa de ambos hombres

Haruno sakura…-susurro el hombre llamando la atención de la pelirrosa

Si, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto intrigada

Tú eres una haruno-dijo sorprendido el hombre-no había conocido a otro haruno desde que la villa se separó cogiendo rumbos distintos

Usted conoce la historia-dijo sorprendida la pelirrosa mientras dejaba de comer-dígame ¿cómo es que conoce la historia?

La conozco porque yo la viví-dijo serio el hombre-mi nombre es hayako haruno

Hayako haruno-susurro sakura-_he encontrado a un haruno…-_pensaba sorprendida

Si yo también soy un haruno igual que tu-dijo el hombre serio

He estado buscando a algún haruno durante estos últimos cinco días pues quiero saber sobre la historia de nuestro clan si usted sabe algo dígamelo por favor-pidió sakura

mm….tu ¿no sabes nada de nuestra historia?-pregunto el hombre

Mi padre solo me conto que hace mucho tiempo nuestro clan era uno de los más fuertes pero por alguna razón todas sus habilidades fueron desapareciendo y al final se separaron-dijo sakura

Sí, es cierto hace mucho tiempo nuestro clan era el más fuerte seguido por el clan uchija, nuestro clan siempre fue el más fuerte de todos porque poseíamos un poder especial-contaba el hombre-ese poder eran los cinco puntos celestiales.

¿Los cinco puntos celestiales?-pregunto intrigada sakura

Si, era un poder que los harunos de las primeras generaciones tenían pero al pasar de los años esta técnica desapareció dejándonos solo con el poder de nuestro ojo-dijo el hombre

Pero ¿Por qué desapareció?-pregunto sakura

Porque los harunos se comenzaron a casar con gente de otras partes así que los harunos de sangre pura desaparecieron y estos eran los únicos que poseían la técnica

Ya veo…-susurro sakura-_ahora que lo recuerdo orochimaru me dijo algo sobre que soy una sangre pura pero….-_pensaba sakura-yo…yo soy una haruno de sangre pura

Tu…eres…sangre pura-dijo sorprendido el hombre-como se llaman tus padres

Mi padre se llamaba muromashi haruno y mi madre de ella no sé nada-dijo sakura

Muromashi…él era el hijo de yasushi haruno él fue uno de los líderes más respetados de nuestro clan y tu madre se llamaba sukira haruno también una gran ninja aunque su corazón era corrupto-dijo el hombre-entonces es muy posible que tu…no eso no puede ser

¿Será posible que yo haya heredado ese poder?-pregunto seria sakura

No lo sabemos…así que necesitamos averiguarlo, sakura ¿estas dispuesta a entrenar junto a mí para poder saber si tu heredaste esos antiguos poderes?-dijo seriamente el hombre

Hmp…pues ya que-respondió sonriendo de lado

Bien…-susurro el hombre

Entonces tú también debes ser un haruno ¿verdad?-dijo sakura mirando al pelinegro

No-contesto el hombre

Pero no es tu sobrino-dijo la pelirrosa aun mirando al pelinegro el cual estaba tranquilo

Eso es porque yo lo he criado desde hace mucho así que lo considero como mi sobrino y el me considera como su tío-dijo tranquilo el hombre

mm…y ¿hace cuánto tiempo están ustedes juntos?-pregunto la pelirrosa

eso paso hace más de 6 años…una noche lluviosa encontré a un pequeño niño de unos 10 años vagando por el bosque su vestimenta estaba rasguñada y estaba lleno de sangre así que lo traje y lo cuide y el decidió quedarse con migo-relato el hombre sonriendo

Ya veo, bien dígame ¿cuándo empezaremos con mi entrenamiento?-pregunto sakura en un tono serio

Empezaremos mañana temprano-contesto el hombre

Bien-dijo sakura mientras se levantaba-ahora hay algo que debo hacer así que nos veremos mañana-dijo la pelirrosa

¿A dónde iras?-pregunto el hombre algo intrigado

Hay algo que debo hacer, adiós-dijo sakura saliendo de la casa

Hay algo en ella que no me termina de convencer-dijo el pelinegro al verse solo con su tío

Si…-respondió el hombre.

…..

_Pero qué demonios hace por acá…creo que me pudo percibir después de todo…es un idiota no debió venir-_pensaba sakura enfadada-_pero aún no lo puedo matar…ese idiota me tiene que decir para quien trabaja-_sakura se paró en seco en una de las ramas de un árbol mirando fijamente a un pelinegro, ambos se miraron finalmente hasta que ella rompió el silencio-así que me has encontrado…itachi-dijo la pelirrosa irónica

Vaya…porque le hablas así a tu sensei sakura-dijo también irónico

Hmp…no seas estúpido itachi-dijo enojada-dime ¿Para quién trabajas? Y ¿Por qué buscas información sobre mí?

Así que ya lo sabes-dijo itachi-bien, para quien trabajo es un secreto y el por qué busco información sobre ti también lo es

Eres un maldito bastardo-dijo enojada-ahora que ya lo sé todo desde este momento somos enemigos-dijo dándole la espalda

Pensé que me matarías-dijo divertido

Hmp…eso sería una pérdida de tiempo ahora tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-dijo la pelirrosa empezando a correr-_ahora no es momento para eso…si peleara con el sé que no ganaría él fue mi maestro por dos años conoce todo de mi así que…tendré que entrenar más antes de poder vencerle-_pensaba la pelirrosa alejándose de él.

Hmp…-susurro itachi dando media vuelta y corriendo-_bien los planes han cambiado…ahora tendré que darle el aviso a mi maestro para que me de nuevas instrucciones…sakurita no debiste hacer esto…tenerme de enemigo será la peor experiencia que podrás tener…-_pensaba mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

_Siento unos chakras extraños…al parecer es cerca de aquí-_pensaba la pelirrosa mientras se dirigía al lugar donde los sentía-_son dos chakras fuertes y siento otros más pro estos son más débiles y están desapareciendo ¿Qué estará ocurriendo?-_se preguntaba mientras aumentaba su velocidad al máximo para llegar rápido-_tal vez están atacando una aldea cercana…_

…..

Que les pasa ¿les dio tanto miedo que ya no quieren ni defenderse?-dijo burlón un peligris-vamos no le tengan miedo a la muerte, nuestro dios los salvara si son buenos

Oye hidan, déjate de tus habladurías y mátalos de una vez-dijo un hombre que llevaba una máscara que le cubría todo e rostro dejando ver solo sus ojos los cuales eran verdes, pero un verde oscuro.

Si, si-respondió sin darle importancia-espero que su dios los ampare-dijo burlón levantando una gran oz de tres cuchillas, las personas solo lo miraban con temor mientras los pocos ninjas que quedaban estaban dispuestos a enfrentarlo a pesar de que era imposible que le ganaran.

El peligris veía con diversión como cortaba a quienes lo atacaban entonces los últimos ninjas habían muerto y solo quedaban las mujeres y los niños de pronto uno de los niños se puso frente a los demás con un kunai en su mano-no dejare que mates a mi gente-dijo el niño, pero sus manos estaban temblando aunque sus ojos mostraban coraje, odio y determinación

Pero mira como tiemblas-dijo burlón el peligris-no te preocupes ahora mismo acabare con todos ustedes-dijo atacándolos con su gran oz, pero de pronto una pelirrosa apareció frente al niño desenvainando su espada contrarrestando el ataque

_Conque más akatsuki…_-pensaba la pelirrosa mirando fijamente a ambos hombres

Hm y ¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto el peligris examinando a la pelirrosa

Eso no les interesa-dijo burlona-¿Qué están haciendo aquí akatsuki?

Así que nos conoces…-comento el peligris

Sí, claro que los conozco tuve la dicha de matar a dos de ustedes-dijo burlona

A dos de nosotros…jajá-el peligris comenzó a reír por lo dicho por la pelirrosa

Si, uno se llamaba deidara y el otro se llamaba sasori-dijo tranquilamente

_Será eso posible…que ella haiga matado a esos dos…-_pensaba el sujeto enmascarado-hidan, no pierdas tiempo y mátala después mata al resto-dijo seriamente

Si, si ya voy-dijo con pereza el peligris atacando de nuevo con su oz pero sakura logro esquivar los ataques contrarrestándolos con su espada

¡Oigan ustedes!-dijo la pelirrosa a la gente que aún se encontraba hay-¡váyanse de aquí!

Las personas no perdieron el tiempo y comenzaron a correr lejos del lugar pero de pronto el otro akatsuki apareció frente a ellos evitando que escapasen.

¡No estorbes!-dijo la pelirrosa apareciendo frente al sujeto y atacándolo-¡vamos!-dijo mirando a las personas

Muchas gracias señorita-se escuchó decir antes de que empezarán a correr lejos

Yo te ayudare-dijo el niño parándose al lado de la pelirrosa

No-negó inmediatamente-vete-dijo cortante

Pero…-intento replicar

Tú eres un ninja ¿verdad?-pregunto mirándolo de reojo y este solo asintió-tengo una misión para ti, quiero que cuides a tu gente y no permitas que nadie los lastime oíste

Pero…

Dije entendiste-dijo cortante

Hai-respondió de inmediato, ante la respuesta la pelirrosa sonrió y el niño dio media vuelta comenzando a correr-_gracias señorita…-_pensaba el niño mientras corría.

_Bien creo que ya todos se fueron…-_pensaba la pelirrosa quien aún peleaba contra el peligris

Así que esa es tu habilidad-dijo la pelirrosa un poco agitada-eres algo así como inmortal

Así es, nada ni nadie me puede matar-dijo sarcástico

Eso lo veremos "_hashiri"-_dijo mientras atacaba al peligris con su espada

_¿Qué rayos es eso?...de pronto sus ojos son diferentes y su velocidad aumento, esos ojos-_pensaba el peligris

Sakura lo atacaba con su espada pero este esquivaba todos los ataques, ambos peleaban con todo cosa que estaba cansando a la pelirrosa.

_Este sujeto no puede ser inmortal debe tener un punto débil…-_pensaba la pelirrosa mientras aumentaba su velocidad apareciendo tras el peligris dando le una patada que lo lanza hacia adelante, sakura se movió veloz mente apareciendo frente a él causándole gran impresión al peligris, sakura le clavo su espada en el pecho siendo salpicada por algunas gotas de sangre-puede que no te pueda matar-dijo irónicamente-pero te puedo hacer sufrir…

Tks…eres una idiota…-dijo con dificultad mientras la pelirrosa sacaba la espada de su pecho

Hmm…-susurro sakura sintiendo unas presencias acercarse-_al parecer son ninjas…y son…cinco, son cinco ninjas…se acercan rápido-_pensaba la pelirrosa mientras suspiraba profundo-vaya y yo que te quería matar, pero bueno tal parece que alguien más lo ara-dijo la pelirrosa guardando su espada y desapareciendo el hashiri, rápidamente de un salto subió a uno de los tejados mientras miraba fijamente por done sentía las presencias.

De pronto cinco personas aparecieron una era pelinegro su cabello lo traía en una coleta y sus ojos eran negros, otro era gordo y castaño su cabello era largo y sus ojos eran cafés, la otra era rubia de ojos azules claros su cabello lo traía recogido en una coleta y un mechón le tapaba la mitad del rostro los otros dos eran pelinegros de ojos negros ambos eran parecidos y llevaban consigo dos grandes armas las cinco personas miraron a cada uno de los sujetos que se encontraban hay pero todas las miradas se centraron en una pelirrosa que los miraba fijamente con una sonrisa ladeada.

Así que eran ustedes…-dijo burlona-el equipo 10…vaya sorpresa me han dado…

Sa…sakura-dijo la rubia sorprendida

_Sakura…que está haciendo aquí-_pensaba el pelinegro examinando la situación

Sakura los miraba divertida -bien ya que han venido hasta aquí…se encargaran de ellos, les recomiendo tengan cuidado…adiós-dijo antes de empezar a saltar pero una voz la detuvo

¡Espera sakura! ¡Tú eres buscada por nuestra aldea y se nos han dado órdenes de llevarte a la aldea en caso de encontrarte así que no podemos dejarte ir!-dijo el pelinegro-¡kotetsu, izumo!-dijo mientras ambos asentían

Rápidamente ambos pelinegros se pusieron a los lados de la pelirrosa desenvainando sus armas-bien si así lo quieren-dijo la pelirrosa sacando su espada-espero no se arrepientan-dijo atacando a ambos.

…

_**Como les ha parecido el capi…espero les haya gustado espero sus comentarios acepto criticas los quiero bay…**_


	13. Chapter 13: la guardiana de mis secretos

**Aquí un nuevo capi espero lo disfrute y perdón por tardar tanto el colegio me quita mucho tiempo sin más que decir a leer.**

**Capítulo 13: la guardiana de mis secretos.**

Sakura había comenzado a atacar a ambos pelinegros a gran velocidad y estos difícilmente podían esquivar todos sus ataques los demás no se habían movido algunos estaban tranquilos otros sorprendidos y otros preocupados.

¡Tú pelea es con migo no con esas dos basuras!-grito el peligris atacando a la pelirrosa con su oz-¡no dejare que escapes! ¡Yo mismo te matare!-grito mientras atacaba a la pelirrosa con todo

_Demonios…debo irme ya está amaneciendo…-_pensaba la pelirrosa mientras esquivaba los ataques del peligris

Ino, Chouji-dijo el pelinegro y los mencionados asintieron

La rubia y el castaño comenzaron a atacar al otro akatsuki mientras el pelinegro adoptaba una posición de manos y su sombra comenzaba a perseguir al akatsuki.

Ya me cansaste…-dijo sakura tranquilamente-¡solo me estorbas!-grito mientras levantaba su espada y de un rápido movimiento le cortaba la cabeza al akatsuki

Ma...maldita…-tartamudeo el peligris-crees, que con eso me ataras-dijo irónicamente mientras su cuerpo se levantaba y recogía su cabeza-¡kakuzu!-grito mientras el otro akatsuki solo lo miro y asintió mientras estiraba su mano y de esta salía una cuerda la cual parecía tener vida propia porque se dirigió hacia el peligris el cual tenía su cabeza puesta, la cuerda salto hacia el mientras se pasaba por todo su cuello y unos segundos después su cabeza había sido cosida por esa cuerda.

Listo…-susurro el peligris mientras sonreía arrogantemente

Bastardo-susurro la pelirrosa

De un momento a otro los dos pelinegros atacaron con sus grandes armas al peligris el cual las esquivo y los ataco con su oz pero estos lo esquivaron.

_Este maldito no se dará por vencido-_pensaba con fastidio la pelirrosa

¡Hidan!-dijo el enmascarado-debemos irnos-dijo autoritario

Pero…-intento replicar

Nosotros ya hemos terminado nuestra misión y debemos reportarnos-dijo mirando fijamente al peligris

Tks, bien-dijo mientras saltaba a su lado y ambos desaparecían en un puf no sin antes decir-nos volveremos a ver niñita…-dijo desapareciendo

Bien…-dijo mientras suspiraba y se daba media vuelta

¡Espera!-grito una rubia-sakura vuelve con nosotros-dijo en tono triste

Lo siento…Ino-dijo sin mostrar ninguna emoción-pero eso no pasara jamás-dijo fríamente

No podemos dejarte ir-dijo autoritariamente Shikamaru mientras movía su sombra en dirección a sakura la cual la esquivo saltando a uno de los tejados

Tranquilos-dijo burlona-nos volveremos a ver…-dijo mientras desaparecía en un tornado de viento y hojas.

Se escapó-susurro Shikamaru-¡maldición!-dijo mientras golpeaba la tierra con su puño

Sakura corría a toda velocidad por el bosque hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña sintió un chakra tras esta así que camino hacia ella encontrándose con el anciano hayako en una posición de meditación y con los ojos cerrados-hasta que llegaste-dijo el hombre aun con los ojos cerrados

Hmp… ¿empecemos?-dijo tranquilamente

Bien…siéntate frente a mí-dijo el hombre abriendo los ojos

Aún tengo una pregunta-dijo la pelirrosa mientras se sentaba frente al sujeto-¿Por qué tengo que entrenar para saber si poseo la técnica?

Es porque para poder saber si esta técnica se encuentra en tu interior debes aprender a verla-dijo tranquilamente el hombre

Pero…si se encuentra en mi interior ¿Cómo la podre ver?-pregunto confundida la pelirrosa

Para poder verla debes viajar dentro de ti es por eso que debemos entrenar para que te puedas conectar con tu parte interna-explico el hombre

Bien…-dijo sakura.

Concéntrate…trata de ver tu interior-decía el hombre mientras serraba nuevamente sus ojos

Si…-susurro mientras cerraba los ojos

Aun no confió el ella…-susurro un pelinegro tas unos árboles mirando fijamente a una pelirrosa-Hmp…-susurro alejándose de ellos, internándose en el bosque, unos minutos después llego a un gran campo donde se encontraban armas ninjas y los troncos de los arboles estaban rasguñados y maltratados-_¡maldición!...aun no logro perfeccionar mi técnica…así jamás le derrotare…-_pensaba el chico enojado mientras lanzaba unos kunai hacia unos blancos.

-flashback-

Ni-san…-dijo un niño de unos 10 años su cabello era negros igual que sus ojos llevaba una camisa de color café holgada y un pantalón negro.

Tranquilo Sai…yo te protegeré…-susurro un chico de unos 14 años de cabello blanco y ojos negros llevaba la ropa igual que Sai, ambos estaban corriendo por el bosque-ven escondámonos aquí-susurro mientras se escondían en un árbol que estaba hueco-no agás ruido…-susurro mientras el pelinegro solo asentía

¡BUSQUENLOS! ¡No deben estar muy lejos!-grito un hombre mientras corría siendo seguido por otros seis hombres

Ni-san tengo miedo…-susurro el pelinegro

No tengas miedo yo siempre te protegeré…jamás te dejare-susurro abrasando al pelinegro

-fin flashback-

_Prometiste que jamás me dejarías ni-san…-_pensaba tristemente el pelinegro-_no cumpliste tu promesa…_

/-/

_¿Qué lugar es este__?-pensaba una pelirrosa que caminaba por un lugar oscuro donde no se podía distinguir nada_

_¿Qué haces aquí?...-__pregunto una voz femenina pero se podía sentir rencor en su voz-¿__a qué has venido?... ¡responde!-__ grito enojada_

_¿Quién eres?-__pregunto caminando hacia ella-__tu…eres…_

_Sí, yo soy tú-__dijo mientras sonreía arrogantemente_

_Pero… ¿Cómo?-__pregunto incrédula sakura_

_Eso no te interesa… ¡vete! Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí ¡vete!-__grito furiosa_

_No…-__susurro pero sintió como se alejaba cada vez más de la otra sakura no podía detenerse se alejaba cada vez mas de ella…_

_Tu no debes saber la verdad…no aun-__pensaba la otra sakura mientras veía como la otra se alejaba._

_/-/_

Pero que…-susurro la pelirrosa mientras abría los ojos bruscamente

¿Qué ocurre sakura?-dijo el hombre al verla así-¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?

Era…era otra yo pero ella era más ¿mala?...no lo sé-dijo confundida

Comprendo…-dijo el hombre-esa otra tú que has visto es tu guardiana

¿Mi guardiana?-pregunto confundida

Si tu guardiana…ella es quien protege tu mente, quien sabe tus secretos, debilidades y tus temores así que ella debe saber si tú tienes el poder o no-explico el hombre

Pero… ¿Cómo es que jamás la había visto?

Eso es porque tú siempre has dependido de ti y jamás la has necesitado además que esta sea la primera vez que entras a tu mente-dijo hayako-bien por hoy dejemos así, pero deberás continuar con este entrenamiento hasta saber si tienes o no el poder

Si…-contesto mientras se levantaba-debo hacer algo…vuelvo más tarde

El hombre solo asintió y sakura se fue corriendo-que muchacha…-susurro el hombre serrando los ojos nuevamente.

_Hmm….donde están…-_pensaba la pelirrosa mientras intentaba buscar unas presencias-los encontré…-susurro aumentando la velocidad para llegar más rápido

¡Ka-san!-se escuchó gritar a lo lejos al parecer era un pequeño niño se podía oír como lloraba la pelirrosa se dirigió hacia el encontrándose con un niño de unos 8 años el cual lloraba pues al parecer se había perdido

Por qué lloras-dijo fríamente una voz la cual asusto más al niño-que no eres hombre-siguió hablando-los hombres no lloran-decía mientras se acercaba a la luz-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto una pelirrosa al dejarse ver cosa que tranquilizo un poco al niño

Mi…mí no…mbre es haruhi-dijo tímidamente el niño

Y por qué lloras haruhi…-dijo fríamente causando un escalofrió al pequeño

Por…porque me perdí-dijo comenzando a llorar más

¡No llores!-dijo enojada la pelirrosa-¡los hombres no deben llorar!-dijo más tranquila-ven sube-dijo inclinándose frente al niño para que subiera a su espalda-te llevare si dejas de llorar

El niño solo asintió limpiándose las lágrimas y subiendo a su espalda, ambos se dirigieron hacia donde sakura sentía aquellas presencias y al llegar pudo ver a una cantidad de personas mujeres, niños y ancianos algunos intentando construir casas y otros cargando agua u otras cosas.

Vives aquí verdad-dijo la pelirrosa a lo que este asintió, sakura lo bajo y este corrió en dirección a una pequeña casa mal construida

¡Mamá!-grito entrando a la casa de pronto la pelirrosa sintió como las miradas se posaban en ella y al voltear se encontró con todas las personas mirándola algunos desconcertados otros ¿felices? Y ¿admirados?

Usted es…-dijo una voz tras ella, la pelirrosa volteo a verlo encontrándose con un niño de unos 13 años era castaño y sus ojos eran color chocolate vestía una camisa verde oscura y un pantalón negro, en su pierna se encontraba un porta kunai, el niño miraba fijamente a la pelirrosa y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro-muchas gracias señorita-dijo inclinándose respetuosamente

Señorita…-dijo una anciana llamando la atención de la pelirrosa-todo nuestro pueblo le agradece lo que ha hecho por nosotros gracias a usted es que seguimos vivos muchas gracias

Hmp…no se preocupe-dijo indiferente-y dígame cómo va la reconstrucción

Nuestra gente consta de mujeres, niños y ancianos ningún hombre sobrevivió por eso no podemos cazar bien ni reconstruir bien nuestras casas-dijo tristemente la mujer-nuestros niños están sofriendo de hambre y ya no sabemos que hacer

Ya veo…-dijo la pelirrosa dando media vuelta y caminando hacia el bosque cosa que sorprendió a la anciana y a los demás

Espere por favor-dijo el niño pero esta lo ignoro y desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque

Tranquilo yoshimi a ella no le interesan nuestros problemas-dijo la anciana sonriendo

_Pero se fue sin decir nada…tan mala es…-_pensaba algo enfadado el niño

Habían pasado barias horas desde que la pelirrosa se había ido y las personas seguían en su labor pero sintieron como la tierra había vibrado como si alguien hubiera tirado algo muy pesado al voltear a ver pudieron ver al a misma pelirrosa con un gran jabalí a su lado al parecer ella lo había cargado hasta ese lugar, todos se acercaron y de la multitud salió la anciana que antes había hablado con la pelirrosa

Aquí está su comida-dijo indiferente-me voy

¡Espera!-dijo la anciana-quédate a comer

Hmp-dijo mientras se subía a la rama de un árbol y se recostaba mientras las personas felices empezaban a hacer una gran fogata-_que bueno que lo disfruten…porque no fue fácil atraparlo…-_pensaba con cansancio la pelirrosa

Un rato después todos se encontraban comiendo muy animadamente la carne del animal-señorita dígame usted como se llama-dijo la anciana tiernamente

Hn…mi nombre es sakura, haruno sakura-contesto indiferente

Señorita sakura le agradecemos todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros nos cómo podríamos pagárselo-decía la anciana

No se preocupe…-no dijo nada más porque no sabía su nombre-como es su nombre

Mi nombre es kaede kushisu-dijo amablemente

No se preocupe anciana kaede, ahora debo irme-dijo levantándose-adiós-se despidió caminando hacia el bosque de nuevo

¡Espere!-grito yoshimi mientras corría hacia ella-por favor…entréneme se lo suplico-dijo mientras se arrodillaba frete a ella y agachaba la cabeza

¡No!-dijo cortante mientras seguía su camino hasta desaparecer en el bosque

Sakura había llegado a la casa de hayako y pudo ver que estos aún se encontraban despiertos entro sin decir palabra y se sentó en un rincón.

Veo que ya llegaste-dijo el hombre mirándola mientras se servía un poco de te-mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento no lo olvides así que es mejor que descanses bien-dijo mientras bebía su te pero al no recibir respuesta se dirigía hasta ella viendo que esta ya se encontraba dormida-_que será lo que hace que la deja tan cansada…-_se preguntaba el hombre viéndola fijamente-_bueno mañana es un nuevo día así que mejor me iré a dormir…-_decía mientras se levantaba.

/-/

¡tsunade-sama!-dijo una pelinegra abriendo bruscamente la puesta del despacho de la hokage

Que sucede shizune porque entras así-dijo algo enojada la hokage

La han vuelto a encontrar-dijo agitada-fue el equipo 10

Llámalos…-fue lo único que dijo mientras la pelinegra solo asintió y salió del lugar-_sakura…-_pensaba tristemente la rubia

Unos minutos después los integrantes del equipo 10 se encontraban frente a ella-como ocurrió-empezó a hablar la rubia

Nosotros no encontrábamos siguiéndole el rastro a unos akatsukis, pero al encontrarlos ella estaba peleando con ellos se veía muy diferente-decía el pelinegro tranquilamente

Ya veo…no la pudieron detener verdad-dijo mirándolos fijamente mientras estos bajaban la cabeza

No-contesto tristemente la ojiazul-perdón-se disculpó al borde del llanto

No te preocupes Ino-dijo comprensiva-pueden retirarse

Sakura, me estas obligando a hacer cosas que no quiero-dijo al verse sola en su despacho.

En otro lugar cerca de ahí se encontraba un pelinegro caminando despreocupado por las calles de konoha hasta que se topó con tres personas.

Hola sasuke-kun-dijo tristemente una rubia

Hmp-contesto-que les sucede-pregunto al verlos a todos cabizbajos y sin mirarlo a los ojos

Venimos del despacho de la hokage-empezó el pelinegro-acabamos de reportar nuestra última misión, en la cual tuvimos un imprevisto

¿Un imprevisto?-dijo confundido-que clase de imprevisto-dijo intrigado

Nuestro improvisto fue…-Shikamaru miro de reojo a sus compañeros y estos le devolvieron la mirada tranquilizándolo un poco-Haruno Sakura-concluyo el pelinegro

_Nuestro imprevisto fue haruno sakura,-_escucho que se repetía en su cabeza ellos se habían encontrado con sakura y al parecer se había ido de nuevo-ya veo…-dijo mientras seguía su camino

_Sasuke-kun…perdón, no pudimos hacer nada_-pensaba tristemente la rubia

_Sakura… ¿Por qué?...me haces esto…-_pensaba tristemente sasuke mientras seguía caminando sin rumbo por la aldea.

/-/

_Mátalos-dijo una voz tras ella_

_No quiero…-decía la pequeña al borde del llanto_

_Sabes que pasara si no me obedeces-decía más amenazante la voz_

_Pero…-susurro la pequeña-está bien-dijo resignada-por favor…perdónenme-susurro la pequeña_

_No te preocupes no es tu culpa dijo-un hombre sonriéndole tiernamente_

_Un minuto después habían dos cadáveres frente a ella en su mano derecha se encontraba un kunai lleno de sangre y su cara estaba salpicada de sangre-bien hecho-dijo la voz mientras se paraba a su lado-bien hecho…-dijo mientras reía sínicamente_

Haa-grito un alterada una pelirrosa-fue un sueño…-susurro acostándose de nuevo-_esos malditos sueños no han parado desde que active el segundo nivel de mi hashiri…que significaran esos extraños sueños…-_pensaba mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño

_**Como les pareció el capi espero lo hayan disfrutado bay…**_


	14. Chapter 14: los cinco puntos celestiales

_**Hola estoy tratando de escribir más para no tardarme tanto en subir un capi aprovechando mi senada de receso me dedicare 100% a la historia sin más que decir a leer…**_

…_**.**_

**Capítulo 14: los cinco puntos celestiales**

Habían pasa cinco días desde que el entrenamiento de sakura había comenzado pero aún no había logrado nada pues su guardiana aun no la toleraba había hecho mil cosas para que la aceptara pero nada había funcionado su guardiana al final siempre la terminaba sacando de su propia mente y ni siquiera sabía el por qué, será que la odiaba no lo podía saber.

/-/

_**Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que te vayas-**__dijo una vos femenina que se encontraba en la oscuridad_

_Y yo cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me voy-dijo una pelirrosa sentada en una gran piedra_

_**Eres desesperante…-**__dijo enojada _

_Tú no eres la excepción…-dijo la pelirrosa-hoy si me dirás o no_

_**No-**__dijo cortante_

_¡Que te cuesta decirme si tengo ese poder o no!-dijo enojada la pelirrosa-¡Llevo viniendo aquí una semana y no me has querido decir nada!-dijo aún más enojada_

_**Eso es porque no me da la gana-**__dijo mientras se acercaba a la pelirrosa-__**vete…**__-dijo enojada_

_¡NO!-grito al sentir que era arrastrada-no me echaras otra vez-dijo enojada-¡NO!-grito nuevamente mientras se alejaba de la otra persona_

_**Que fastidiosa es… (Suspiro) pero…ya casi es la hora-**__pensó frunciendo el seño_

/-/

Rayos…-susurro una pelirrosa mientras se tiraba hacia atrás cayendo en la verde hierba

Otra vez… ¿verdad?-dijo el hombre que se encontraba sentado a su lado

Si…-susurro cansada

Tendrás que encontrar otra forma para convencerla-dijo mientras se levantaba-no te olvides que hoy entrenas con Sai

Si…-dijo mientras se levantaba-regreso en una hora-dijo mientras empezaba a correr

Un rato después la pelirrosa llego a una pequeña aldea con un costal en la espalda, de un momento a otro varios niños de unos cinco años la rodearon mirándola felices mientras la abrasaban.

Hola sakura-sama-dijo uno de los niños

Hola kota-dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello-y tu abuela

Aquí estoy sakura-san-dijo una anciana que vestía un chihaya que consiste en una hakama (falda dividida) de color rojo escarlata, una camisa blanca con hombros sueltos.

Hola anciana kaede, aquí le traigo algunas plantas medicinales y otras cosas-dijo amablemente mientras le daba el costal

Muchas gracias sakura-san-agradeció mientras recibía el costal, sakura había ido desde que los había salvado y siempre les llevaba cosas como comida o plantas medicinales ella había estado pendiente de ellos y hasta se había encariñado con los niños aunque no lo demostrase mucho.

¡Entrénenos por favor sakura-san!-se escuchó, la pelirrosa volteo encontrándose con seis niños de unos 13 años inclinados frente a ella-_llevan haciendo esto los últimos cinco días…-_pensaba la pelirrosa mirándolos fijamente-_anqué podría darles una oportunidad…así como alguna vez me la dieron a mi…-_pensaba mientras un vago recuerdo del equipo siete venía a su mente, pero esta lo desecho rápidamente-está bien-dijo fastidiada, los jóvenes al escucharla saltaron de emoción pero al ver la cara de la pelirrosa dejaron de reír y se pararon firmemente frente a ella

Bien…-empezó la pelirrosa-mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento, espero se preparen para lo que viene-dijo sonriendo causando que un escalofrió cruzara por la espalda de todos-nos vemos mañana adiós-dijo mientras desaparecía.

/-/

Itachi ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto una voz ronca que se escondía tras la oscuridad-no deberías estar con ella

Perdóneme señor pero ella me descubrió-dijo un pelinegro que estaba inclinado mostrando respeto

Así que te descubrió…es muy astuta-dijo burlón-bien los planes han cambiado, ¿ella aún no sabe de ese poder?

No-contesto el pelinegro

Bien…mientras no lo sepa y aun no lo controle ella jamás podrá vencerme-decía confiado-esperaremos hasta que mate a esa serpiente entonces iremos por ella

Y si se niega y nos enfrenta-dijo dudoso

Pues entonces lo usaremos-dijo mientras reía-lo he cuidado por mucho tiempo como para que no me sirva de nada, ya puedes irte

Si-susurro el pelinegro desapareciendo

Sakura…no podrás escapar de mi…-susurro-y tú me ayudaras en eso-dijo mirando a su lado donde había una persona pero no se podía distinguir

Sí, mi señor-dijo una voz débil

/-/

Hasta que llegas-dijo un pelinegro mirando algo enojado a una pelirrosa

Oye yo llegue a la hora prevista no tengo la culpa que llegaras antes-dijo burlona la pelirrosa haciendo que el pelinegro se enojara mas

Solo empecemos-dijo tratando de calmarse mientras la pelirrosa solo sonreía

Ambos se pusieron en posición de pelea –hoy pelearemos con las espadas oíste-dijo la pelirrosa mientras el pelinegro solo asentía, ambos desenvainaron sus espada y comenzaron la batalla, Sai atacaba con todo como queriendo herir gravemente a la pelirrosa incluso matarla cosa que no pasó desapercibida por sakura la cual no peleaba con toda su fuerza porque sabía que le ganaría fácilmente.

Sai trataba de herir a sakura pero aún no lo lograba ya llevaban casi dos horas luchando con las espadas y solo Sai se encontraba herido y cansado mientras que la pelirrosa parecía estar muy bien cosa que lo irritaba un momento a otro la pelirrosa salto hacia atrás guardando su espada-termino por hoy-dijo cortante mientras daba media vuelta y se alejaba del lugar.

_Otra vez ese maldito dolor…-_pensaba la pelirrosa mientras se recostaba en un árbol-_los dolores cada día Son más frecuentes...será que la hora de mi muerte se acerca-_pensaba mientras sonreía tristemente-_no…yo no puedo morir aun…todavía tengo una promesa que cumplir…_-de un momento a otro empezó a toser fuertemente y al verse la mano pudo ver que en esta había sangre-**sakura, sakura**-escucho que la llamaban-_esa vos es de…-_sakura se sentó y cerro sus ojos encontrándose con su guardiana frente a frente-_¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué me llamaste?-_pregunto intrigada pues era ella la que siempre la echaba y esta vez era la que la había llamado

_**Creo que es hora de decirte la verdad-**__dijo seriamente-__**es hora de que sepas lo que tu padre intento ocultarte por tanto tiempo**_

_Lo que mi padre ¿intento ocultarme?-_pensaba la pelirrosa mientras apretaba los puños

_**Lo primero que te diré es que tus sospechas eran ciertas…**__-decía la pelirrosa-__**tu si tienes el antiguo poder de los haruno…tú tienes los cinco pontos celestiales…**_

_Así que era cierto…-susurro la pelirrosa un poco sorprendida-pero porque no me lo querías decir desde un principio-dijo algo enojada_

_**Eso es porque era mi deber-**__decía la pelirrosa__**-yo había hecho la promesa de no decirte nada hasta que el momento llegara…y ese momento llego…-**__dijo mientras miraba fijamente a sakura-__**te lo contare…hace mucho cuando tu solo tenías cinco años tu padre te puso un sello para que no recordaras nada de lo que habías vivido en tus primeros años…aún recuerdo ese día…-**__susurro_

_**Flashback**_

Sakura perdóname he cometido muchos errores-decía un hombre castaño de ojos verdes-es por eso que no puedo permitir que tu sufras por mis errores-dijo el hombre poniendo una mano en la frente de una pequeña niña pelirrosa-lo olvidaras todo…-susurro el hombre

_¿Cómo pudiste entrar?-_dijo una pelirrosa viendo frente a ella al castaño de ojos verdes

Tengo la habilidad de entrar en la mente de los demás-decía tranquilamente-tu ¿debes ser la guardiana no es cierto?

_Si_-respondió mirando intrigada al hombre

Te quiero pedir un gran favor-dijo en tono triste-tu sabes por lo que ha tenido que pasar mi hija por mi culpa-decía mientras la pelirrosa asentía dándole la razón-he decidido guardar todos estos recuerdos, sellarlos para que ella no sufra y también quiero sellar el poder de los cinco puntos celestiales-concluyo el hombre seriamente

_Pero… ¡usted no puede sellar ese poder saber lo que pasara si lo hace!-_dijo enojada la pelirrosa

Lo se…pero por eso te quiero pedir el favor que no le digas nada a sakura hasta que ese día llegue entonces se lo dirás todo-pidió el hombre-podrás hacerlo

La pelirrosa lo miraba dudosa no sabía que hacer pero al final decidió que será mejor decirle que si ella confiaba en el-_está bien_-dijo mientras le sonreía

Gracias…una cosa más tu tampoco recordaras nada solo podrás recordar este día y tú serás la encargada de custodiar sus recuerdos-advirtió el hombre-adiós-dijo mientras desaparecía

_**Fin flashback**_

_**Después de eso tú seguiste viviendo una vida normal-**_concluyo la pelirrosa

Pero…por qué decidiste decírmelo justamente hoy…-decía confundida

_**Eso es porque tu cuerpo no resistía más tus poderes…es por eso que sentías ese dolor y escupías sangre si no le quitas el sello a tu poder, él te matara—**__decía la pelirrosa__**-tener estos poderes es una desgracia…**_

¿Por qué?-pregunto indecisa

_**Dejare que hayako te lo explique todo…ahora debes irte…adiós-**_dijo desapareciendo dejando a sakura solo la cual abrió los ojos inmediatamente

Debo hablar con hayako…-susurro levantándose y caminando hacia la cabaña

/-/

Los entrenamientos de sakura cada día son más duros no Sai-dijo el hombre mientras curaba al pelinegro

Si-dijo algo enojado

Es por eso que le pedí que te entrenara…yo sé que tú quieres ser más fuerte y con migo no lo conseguirás-decía el hombre-yo ya estoy muy viejo para entrenarte…

Hayako-san…-dijo seriamente una pelirrosa entrando a la habitación-debemos hablar

Hayako no lo dudo pues al ver la cara de la pelirrosa sabía que se trataba de algo importante-si-contesto saliendo de la habitación y dejando al pelinegro solo.

Ambos se encontraban en sentados en la parte trasera de la casa donde podían observar el bosque-hoy he hablado con ella-comenzó la pelirrosa-y me ha dicho que…

Tienes el poder-concluyo el hombre mirando el bosque-me lo temía

También me ha dicho que este poder tiene algo no me lo dijo pues me dijo que era mejor que tú me lo explicaras…-concluyo la pelirrosa

El hombre suspiro, su mirada se fue perdiendo en el bosque como si estuviera recordando algo-tener ese poder para un haruno es una desgracia-decía el hombre

¿Una desgracia…?-susurro la pelirrosa un poco sorprendida ¿Por qué ese poder era una desgracia? No entendía nada que era lo que todos le ocultaban y aún más porque se lo ocultaban.

Si, una desgracia…te lo explicare-continuo el hombre-hace mucho nuestra clan era el más fuerte eso es cierto pero el mérito de nuestra fama y de nuestra fuerza era por ese poder, todo aquel que lo poseía era entrenado especialmente y luego llevado a la guerra de donde se sabía no volvería, la razón no era porque el enemigo lo matase la razón era porque él debía utilizar este poder para poder ganar…-decía tristemente el hombre

Que tiene que ver que utilice este poder para ganar y que nunca más volviesen de la guerra…-decía confundida la pelirrosa

Eso es porque el poder que tú tienes…te puede llevar a la muerte-dijo el hombre mirándola fijamente-tu poder se basa en cinco puntos de tu cuerpo en los cuales almacenas cierta cantidad de chakra-explicaba el hombre-son como si fueran cinco puertas las cuales se encuentran selladas, la primera la puerta del dolor esta puerta hace que tu chakra aumente no importa que estés cansado y sin chakra, también te ayuda a controlar mejor el elemento de agua dándote mejor manejo de esta. La segunda puerta, la puerta del poder esta puerta ayuda a que todos tus músculos aguanten una presión mayor dándote más fuerza también te ayuda a controlar mejor el elemento fuego. La tercera puente, la puerta del renacimiento esta puerta hace que tu velocidad aumente no habrá quien pueda alcanzarte también te ayuda con el elemento tierra. La cuarta puerta la puerta del amor esta puerta hará que empieces a expulsar una gran cantidad de chakra de color verde la cual aumentara tu fuerza, tu velocidad y tu resistencia al máximo también te ayudara con el elemento viento-decía el hombre-y por último la quinta puerta…la puerta de la muerte esta es la última puerta cuando la abras no habrá vuelta atrás después de abierta tu perderás el control de ti misma no pudiendo reconocer un amigo de un enemigo mataras a quien se te cruce por el frente no habrá quien te pueda desafiar podrás hacer diferentes jutsus de elemento rayo y lo podrás juntar con otros elementos…la consecuencia de este gran poder es que después de abierta la última puerta tu deberás morir…tu cuerpo no aguantara más-decía el hombre tristemente como si un recuerdo hubiese cruzado su mente-es por eso que este poder es tan peligroso…-concluyo el hombre

Ya veo…-susurro la pelirrosa la cual aún estaba procesando toda la información recibida-iré a dar un paseo…-dijo la pelirrosa levantándose y caminando hacia el bosque

Sai ya sé que estas hay-dijo el hombre mientras miraba por done se había marchado la pelirrosa

Así que por eso jamás hablas de tu hijo-dijo el pelinegro sentándose al lado del hombre-él era de sangre pura no es cierto…

Si…-susurro el hombre tristemente

Ya veo…-dijo el pelinegro, ambos se quedaron en silencio…-_así que ese era el poder de los haruno…-_pensaba el pelinegro con la mirada perdida

_/-/_

_**Ya te lo han dicho verdad…-**_dijo una pelirrosa

Si…-susurro sakura

_**Si ya sabes la verdad ¿Qué haces aquí?-**_pregunto

Quiero saber cómo puedo utilizar este poder-dijo sakura mirándola fijamente

_**A pesar de que sabes que si lo utilizas puedes morir no te darás por vencida…-**_decía mientras suspiraba-_**bien, te lo diré…**_

Arigato…-dijo sakura sinceramente

/-/

Así que es por este camino…-pensaba una pelirrosa-vaya jamás pensé tener esto dentro de mi…

_**-Flashback—**_

_**Para poder encontrar tu poder y quitarle el sello deberás buscarlo…-**_decía la pelirrosa-_**tu poder se encuentra sellado en lo más profundo de tu alma hay muchos caminos que encontraras pero solo uno te llevara a tu destino**_

Pero ¿cómo puedo saber cuál camino es?-pregunto

_**Eso lo deberás descubrir tu sola…-**_dijo mientras desaparecía-_**adiós…y buena suerte**_

_**-Fin flashback-**_

Así que uno de los caminos…-susurro mirando frente a ella tres caminos-y ahora cual escojo-dijo mientras se ponía una mano en la barbilla indecisa-_que extraño…siento como si me llamaran…es por ahí…-_pensaba la pelirrosa mientras caminaba hacia uno de los caminos

Habían pasado casi una hora desde que había entrado a ese camino y aún no había encontrado nada…-_que es eso…-_pensó al ver una luz brillar-_debe ser hay…-_sakura corrió hacia ese lugar encontrándose a una pelirrosa la cual la miraba burlona

_**Así que has encontrado el camino…-**_dijo burlona-_**bien echo…ven sígueme-**_dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

Sakura no dijo nada y solo la siguió el lugar era grande tenia luz así que podía divisar todo con claridad a cada lado se encontraban miles de puertas de color café intento abrir una pero estaba cerrada al parecer con llave así que se imaginó que el resto estaban igual.

_**Esas puertas están cerradas…no podrás abrirlas-**_dijo la pelirrosa al verla intentar abrir una de ellas

¿Qué hay dentro?-pregunto intrigada

_**Esas puertas contienen tus recuerdos…-**_dijo la pelirrosa retomando su camino

¿Mis recuerdos?-dijo confundida

_**Si, son los recuerdos que tu padre sello es por eso que están cerradas…aunque no todas tienen recuerdos hay varias que solo son puertas en blanco…**_

_Así que estas también están selladas…-_pensó mientras seguía a la pelirrosa

_**Aquí es…-**_susurro la pelirrosa

Frente a sakura se encontraba una gran puerta blanca la cual tenía un sello que la cubría-ese es el sello ¿verdad?-dijo mirándolo fijamente

_**Si…**_

Bien…-susurro mientras creaba un remolino de viento el cual la elevo hasta el sello-_es un sello de cinco pintos…bien-_la pelirrosa hiso unos movimientos con sus manos y luego mordió cada dedo de su mano derecha-¡sello de cinco puntos! ¡Liberado!-dijo poniendo su mano sobre este, inmediatamente el sello se rompió y la puerta se fue abriendo lentamente una gran luz salió de esta-que es esto…-susurro sakura


End file.
